


Caught on Tape

by bucheonsbabe, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baekhyun signals for Yellow which is to change the sexual activity to another, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Camboy Baekhyun, Cockslut Baekhyun isn't a tag but one day it will be, Crossdressing, Dom Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Dungeon Master Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, Get ready for my favorite tag, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nothing scary happens don't you worry your horny little head, Painplay, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Some humiliation kink too, Spanking, Subdrop, They love each other a lot and it's very obvious, They're both shameless did I mention that, sub baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Camboy Baekhyun has several secrets that his fanbase would never believe- namely, that the alleged single man actually has a boyfriend, and that the loud, smart-mouthed and bratty streamer is, in reality, an obedient submissive to the man behind the camera.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Caught on Tape

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** : Hello everyone! This is the baby I worked super hard on and I hope you enjoy reading it. There's something enticing in imagining Baekhyun being a camboy so I decided to go for it. Who doesn't love some Dungeon Master Chanyeol as well? Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to be 21k in the beginning but my fingers kept writing and writing and writing and I couldn't get enough of writing them together and exploring their dynamics. In the end, this was much longer than expected but I had a lot of fun with it so I don't regret it one bit. I want to thank the mods for organizing this fest, my beta for being my life-savior and Baekhyun and Chanyeol for inspiring this idea. I really hope you enjoy it! ♥

The elastics on each side holding the pair of panties against Baekhyun’s body get looser the more he pushes himself down on the toy.

_Damn it._

It’s not like the pair of underwear was doing anything to hide him- it’s not like he was _trying_ to hide anything with a huge dildo nestled deep inside him, his asshole recorded and broadcasted to hundreds of men, and his little cock peeking through the front.

It’s not about hiding. It’s about his _costume._

It’s about all the time and effort he put into choosing a theme, a costume and a character to fit this live session. The panties can’t just fucking _fall_ right now.

Somewhere not very far away, Chanyeol is still standing professionally, camera held between two hands, probably zooming in on Baekhyun penetrating himself with the alluring dildo that’s supposed to look like an actual human dick. Its base is held against a long mirror supported by the wall, and Baekhyun is infinitely grateful he doesn’t have to be the one thrusting the toy inside himself, enjoying resting his hands on the floor as the suction base does all the work for him.

“You like my outfit, today?” The camboy asks, looking at the camera very well aware of the shaky breath in his voice. They always go crazy for him like that. “What do you like most, today?”

Somewhere in the background, Baekhyun hears the ding of the live chat going off every time a person comments. He ignores it for a while, working his ass open until he catches sight of Chanyeol.

_Read what they’re saying._

Baekhyun trembles at the sight and follows the order. “The panties?” He asks, still breathless but at least without the toy rearranging his guts. “That’s a nasty answer. What else? My thigh highs?”

He really did pick a nice outfit today. They would usually comment telling Baekhyun what to do, clueless, so clueless about everything, as if Baekhyun could listen to their pleas. As if he didn’t have an owner standing barely feet away from him telling him exactly what to do, deciding for him.

A man who has Baekhyun on his knees, mouth open and legs spread.

But that’s their fantasy and so Baekhyun feeds them accordingly, only distracting them with comments as he follows orders given to him by the only person he’d ever consider worthy of so much respect.

 _Fuck yourself on the toy_ , Chanyeol mouths. _And keep reading the comments. I didn’t tell you to stop._

Baekhyun reaches behind himself and aligns the head of the toy with his stretched entrance, allowing it back inside his body with just the slightest wince.

Chanyeol _did_ tell him having sex before a live session was not a good idea- Baekhyun never listens when he’s horny and there he is, feeding his sensitive asshole yet another dick.

“You guys seem really excited today.” He lets out, whining each time he has to swallow the toy whole. “What’s up today? Is it really my outfit?”

And for once, Baekhyun wants them to say yes. He knows how defiant he’s being, but he wants them to say yes. He wants his audience to say that the best thing about him today isn’t the show or his face or yet again his slutty behavior, but his outfit.

Simply because today, he chose it. Baekhyun chose the outfit and the theme and the character to play on his own. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s choice for once- it wasn’t Chanyeol pushing Baekhyun on his knees and feeding him his cock and telling him he wanted to see him legs spread and handcuffed to the bed next video with a fuck machine pistonning in and out of him.

This time, it wasn’t Chanyeol telling him to act slutty in the next video if he wanted a real cock up his ass at night.

This time, it wasn’t Chanyeol telling him to keep himself in a cock cage and fuck his ass open on a dildo placed against the wall.

For today’s video, all of it was his choice.

Perhaps he’s wrong to think he can act all bratty and take all the credit, but that’s exactly what he’s doing, and Chanyeol seems not to mind it too much.

“Is it the heels?” He lets out, hands still gripped on his fluffy carpet as Chanyeol makes no sign to tell him to stop and take a break. “Is that why you’re-”

The live notifications from the chat don’t stop, the sound going off every second one after the other until Baekhyun reads it.

_Look at the bulge on his stomach!_

_How long is the dildo you’re taking, Baekhyun-ah?_

_I can fuck you better than that piece of plastic. Just answer my private message._

The moment he looks back at Chanyeol, he finds the man with a victorious smile on his face, as if to say it doesn’t matter what Baekhyun ends up being in charge of, because at the very end, _Chanyeol_ is in charge of him.

 _Pick up the pace_ , Chanyeol mouths again, as if letting Baekhyun choose one thing was not even an act of dominance, an act Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol would let him have control over.

Not for anything but for the simple fact that Baekhyun acts like a brat on these shows, but begs and obeys and submits and cries pretty tears for him when it’s no one but the two of them, without the influence of the camera, and Chanyeol has hands on him.

Because when Chanyeol sends him to stand naked in front of the camera for hundreds of people, he isn’t one bit concerned about other people seeing his _boyfriend_ naked. He isn’t one bit concerned about Baekhyun fakely flirting with them in the chat, not one bit concerned about sharing Baekhyun’s orgasms with whomever wishes to watch because he’s the one behind it all.

Chanyeol tells him what to do- what to wear and how to act and what to say. Chanyeol records Baekhyun whoring himself out and broadcasts it. He’s the one ordering Baekhyun around during live sessions when all his viewers think he’s a confident bratty bottom.

It doesn’t change the fact that Baekhyun feels confident in front of the camera like this, that he makes a living out of it, a very decent one, but Chanyeol is still the one playing with him before and after live sessions.

Baekhyun knows because Chanyeol constantly has a hard-on every time Baekhyun goes live.

For a moment, Baekhyun lets go of the toy and lets it slip outside himself, looking at the screen to read the comments.

_Baekhyun-ah, why are there hand prints on your cheeks?_

_Did you spank yourself? Desperate little whore_

_Someone spanked you I bet._

Instantly, Baekhyun’s hands fly to his ass cheeks, laying a palm against one to feel just how hot it still is.

That can’t be. Chanyeol spanked him over half an hour ago before taking him from behind- which explains why he’s so sensitive and reluctant to such a big toy going inside him, but how haven’t the hand prints gone away yet?

“Ah, these? You caught me.” Baekhyun winks, completely falling out of character. “If I tell you I was too horny and spanked myself, would you say I’m a dirty little whore?”

This comment alone seems to inflame the viewers, the _dings_ not stopping once after as Baekhyun rests his abused entrance not far away from the toy, feeling the lube sticking between his cheeks and the towel under him, on his thighs and even his fingers.

Perhaps he shouldn’t be like this. Baekhyun refuses to look up and hold Chanyeol’s gaze for him to mouth to Baekhyun to fuck himself on it again.

That’s the thing with them; Baekhyun is a rising camboy, a talented one, a promising one. He’s always been comfortable in his own skin and making money with sex is something he’s always wanted. Something he wants to build on his own.

And for everyone to know that he lucked out and met the renowned dungeon master, had sessions with him and ended up having the powerful _Loey_ fall in love with him and _date_ him which resulted in Chanyeol no more participating in the BDSM club among other people- yeah, Baekhyun would get a lot of shit for that.

They’d say he’s only getting famous because of Loey. Because of Chanyeol. That he doesn’t deserve his fame- that it’s _his_ fault Loey is no longer accepting sessions with other people and only goes to the dungeon to watch and no longer _fuck_ people.

It’s not like Baekhyun _forced_ him either to stop being a dungeon master. Chanyeol is simply monogamous and before Baekhyun, it didn’t matter because he wasn’t romantically involved with anyone.

But with Baekhyun, it changed everything. Not that Baekhyun would _enjoy_ Chanyeol putting his hands on other people while dating him either.

And so this is why Chanyeol doesn’t appear in the videos.

He doesn’t register the moment pain shoots up in his skull until it’s too late, until Chanyeol is behind him with a hand in his hair and a foot directing the toy back inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice to fuck himself open like he should have been doing, can’t even register that this is bad and that the viewers now _know_ he isn’t alone because Chanyeol’s so aggressive behind him that all Baekhyun wants to do is melt and let him do whatever he wants.

_Fuck._

He’s on the floor, on his knees, legs parted. There’s a hand in his hair and Chanyeol used his foot- his _foot_ to push the toy back where he wanted it to be.

The order is clear, and yet Chanyeol doesn’t let go of him, pushing a socked foot against the naked skin of Baekhyun’s ass cheek as if to remind him of his place.

The chat goes insane like Baekhyun has never heard it, all of which must have seen the hand pulling his hair and the foot forcing him in place and most importantly the fact that Chanyeol is recording him from behind.

“I muted the live.” Chanyeol calmly announces behind him, fingers still curled in his hair. “Since you can’t fuck yourself open on the toy, I’ll make sure you put on a good show for your dear viewers.”

Baekhyun drops his upper body to the floor, so goddamn hard, so goddamn aroused- in the back of his mind there’s still the fact that Chanyeol is doing this to him on live and it only makes it worse.

They don’t know whose face to associate with the man treating Baekhyun like a whore, but they sure know Baekhyun _gets_ treated like a whore.

“What about- what about my image-”

“That will be just fine.” Chanyeol answers him like he isn’t one single bit concerned, pulling the toy out of him and throwing it away along with the mirror. “You need a new image anyway, Baekhyun.” And just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, he hears a zipper flying and lube being squirted. “How long are you going to keep them in the shadow, sweetie?” Chanyeol uses the second after these words are muttered to enter him in one swift movement. “How long until they know you’re nothing but a submissive little _bitch_ who whines at the sight of cock?”

That does it for Baekhyun- being fucked from earlier, being overstimulated on the toy, and now dominated by Chanyeol, it’s so much. It’s so much and he’s so hard and it’s so painful and he just wants to get off and call it a night but he knows better than anyone not to touch himself at the front.

“Now.” Chanyeol’s voice brings him back to reality, his cock pushing in and out of an already numb asshole and a hand in his hair from where he’s lying on the floor. “I’m going to activate the sound again and you’re going to tell them the truth.”

“The- the truth?”

Chanyeol hums like it can’t be anymore obvious. “You’re going to tell them you’re a cockslut for real cock. You’re going to tell them whose handprints on your ass that is and who makes your throat sore at night.”

“Chanyeol- Chanyeol, what are you doing-”

Chanyeol tuts like Baekhyun just made a silly mistake. “No, no, baby. That isn’t how you address me.” And it’s followed by a spank against his already red ass cheek, the hand in his hair gone to bruise his skin. “How do you address me, Baekhyun?”

The chat is up in flames and Chanyeol’s only worry is his rightful title. That and spanking Baekhyun another time when he doesn’t answer fast enough.

 _“Sir!”_ Baekhyun cries out, already expecting his name to be in the top hot trends. “Sir, I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Chanyeol lays a flat palm against Baekhyun’s back and rubs him there. “Now when I unmute you, I expect you to do what I said.”

Baekhyun barely has the time to take a breath that Chanyeol pulls his body back and closer to him to whisper in his ear. “I promise you I know what I’m doing. I would never endanger your career for a display of power.” A pause. Baekhyun wants to cry. “Do you trust me?”

In all this madness, in the chat demanding answers and in Baekhyun being displayed as the rightful whore he is, in Chanyeol’s hold on him and in his words, Baekhyun latches on the strong arm around his stomach only to notice that Chanyeol’s put the camera away from them on the carpet.

“I just need to know if you trust me.” Chanyeol repeats, hot, heavy, and still buried inside him. “I know you don’t want my help as _Loey_ , but I’m still your boyfriend. I can still appear in your videos and get dirty with you _without_ them knowing who I am- my tattoos will stay out of sight.”

It hits Baekhyun that in the middle of all this, Chanyeol has put the scene on pause as well as the chat to hold him and talk to him. That the man who gripped his hair and pushed a toy back inside his cunt with his foot is the same one holding him so preciously right now.

Chanyeol’s tattoos… the Phoenix splayed on his back, spreading on his sides and reaching his ribs, wrapping its feathers around his neck.

“You’ve been doing so well, Baekhyun. So, so well. You’re doing so good on this platform, and I want you to do even better because you deserve it. I want you to show them the side that you only show me, hmm?”

A breathy pause.

“Show them how my good slut acts.”

Maybe it’s dumb, but Baekhyun’s emotional. “I want to succeed on my own.”

“I know that, baby.” Chanyeol answers, one hand gently stroking his neck where hours prior it had been around said neck squeezing. 

“And I think I- I did that for a while. But if I do it with you now…” Really, this isn’t the time for emotions. The chat is still actively demanding attention and Baekhyun has a live to finish. “I’d like to- but would you still think I’ve managed to grow the channel on my own?”

And that’s important to him- amidst a cock in his cunt and a camera at their naked feet and the hottest dungeon master in town, this is important to him.

“I’ve been so proud of you.” Chanyeol starts, slow, like he’s putting thought into choosing his words. “You’re doing what you enjoy and you’re doing so well. And I know you can be successful showing more than just one image of yourself. I won’t be in all the lives either, maybe we can make a special collection of videos where it’s you and me and maybe I can sneak in here and there, but this will _still_ first and foremost be your space.” He tells Baekhyun like he’s not registering the chat beeping. “You play here and I assist you.” Chanyeol kisses the side of his neck, wrapping his second arm around the first one. “Why do you think I choose your outfits and themes? Because as your dom, knowing that you wear what I choose for you fills me with joy. Knowing that even in front of a camera my hands are all over you is what makes me happy.”

“But the role and the way you develop things- sweetie, you’ve made a name for yourself. Just because I’m behind a camera giving you orders to get you hot and bothered doesn’t mean you’re not the rightful owner of all this success. It’s all yours.”

They’ll talk about it later, when Baekhyun isn’t so hot and submissive. They’ll talk about it when Chanyeol’s cuddling him in bed asking him how he feels and how was their scene- they’ll talk about it when Baekhyun lies down naked on the bed and Chanyeol holds him to help him down from his high. They will, and even in his fuzzy state, Baekhyun tells him yes.

Because the person who inspired him to go into sex work is no one but the infamous _Loey_.

Maybe they could start something together one day when everyone knows about them. Maybe.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks with a soft voice, pushing Baekhyun’s upper body down to the floor.

“Yes.”

Chanyeol pulls his cock out and replaces it with four fingers before grabbing the camera and fingering his boyfriend’s sloppy hole.

Somehow, for Baekhyun, being fingered like this feels even dirtier than being breached with a cock.

Chanyeol could add one finger and a little more lube and he’d fist him- they’ve done it before and this wouldn’t be their first time but he’s also sensitive and anything more than this would make him insane.

“Hello back, Baekhyun bits.” Baekhyun addresses his viewers. “You must’ve been surprised right? You must still be as you can’t even see my face!”

Baekhyun feels the fingers retracting before continuing. “I- I’m a cockslut. I haven’t told you the entire truth... I have a boyfriend and he’s with me right now.”

The dings make Baekhyun’s ears hurt, but this can only mean he’s doing well. “Ah, guys- I love his cock so much.”

There’s the feeling of fingers against his entrance again before Baekhyun feels five intruding, forming a fist already begging to push in. “I’m his whore.” Baekhyun moans when the fingers slip inside him easily and he can feel the beginning of Chanyeol’s fist breaching him. “Ah- ah, he’s fisting me right now!”

Perhaps it’s the long wait or even the fact that he hasn’t orgasmed yet, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to stop it. He doesn’t think about the fact that Chanyeol won’t penetrate him in any way for the next few days to let his hole rest, no he doesn’t because he’s getting fisted and there’s nothing like it. “Ah- ah it feels so good- ah, his fist feels so good in me.”

His speech must be slurred, and yet the interactions with the live don’t stop, on the contrary, Baekhyun feels like his computer might break from handling all of it. “It’s not the first-” He has to stop and take a deep breath mid air the moment Chanyeol’s knuckles all make it past his rim. “He- he always fists me-”

In a moment of curiosity, Baekhyun turns to the screen, face against the carpet.

_Fuck that’s so hot_

_I knew he had someone! He must have been spanked just before the live!_

_Baekhyun-ah, you let him fist you? I didn’t think you were into these things but I’d pay to see more of you and him._

“He’s- he’s so good to me.” Baekhyun manages to say as Chanyeol stills his fist inside him to let him adjust. “Always spreading my legs, always making me kneel. I was just… scared you wouldn’t like this side of me.”

And the chat explodes yet again, making the camboy even more curious.

_Are you kidding??? We love it. Bring your boyfriend more often, you deserve to be fucked open on a real cock_

_I wish that were me instead of your boyfriend…_

_Will you open a shared channel?? Or make a special collection??? God I wanna see more of you getting fucked by a man and not a toy_

Baekhyun’s smile is a tired one, but he still gives them one. “So you enjoyed it? Maybe I should tell him to-”

Another moan rips through his throat as Chanyeol starts moving his fist slowly, reaching deep inside, forcing Baekhyun’s muscles to relax and stretch under his touch.

Unable to do anything else, Baekhyun lets his head rest on the carpet as Chanyeol’s fist does wonders to his body. On reflex, he turns his attention to the screen, only then remembering they’re all watching what Chanyeol’s doing to him.

_God that was a big fist… how did you take that, Baekhyunnie? Does he do that to you often? Lucky bastard_

_That’s so hot. Please do more fisting content. I’ll buy it all._

_It’s what Baekhyun’s ass deserves! Glad to know he has someone by his side._

One, two, three thrusts from Chanyeol’s fist and Baekhyun’s coming all over himself- crying, gripping the carpet, shaking, and the fact that he’s being recorded is pushed to the back of his mind for him to enjoy his orgasm- his well-deserved orgasm and the nice state he’s in now.

When Chanyeol brings the camera to his face, he knows it’s time to say goodbye despite being fucked out of his brains.

“Until next time.” He slurs, sticking out his tongue. “I’ll bring my boyfriend next time. Expect us!” And the live goes off, letting Baekhyun throw his head back while Chanyeol carefully removes his fist from Baekhyun’s bottom, soothing him with his clean hand, talking to him in that soft voice he only ever uses for aftercare, something Baekhyun isn’t deciphering but still, somehow Chanyeol manages to push his fist out without complications.

All of a sudden there’s a body in his vision and a person helping him on his feet to carry him from the back of his thighs.

It takes him a few seconds to understand what’s happening when he opens his eyes and finds Chanyeol carrying him to another spot, a little further from the towel they made a mess on, only to gently sit him back on the floor.

“In position to receive.”

Baekhyun instantly straightens his back, hands on his thighs, and opens his mouth in the slightest, watching as Chanyeol jerks his cock with just one hand before starting to come in thick ropes.

He covers Baekhyun’s cheeks with it, his lips, mouth, shooting down his neck and collarbones, milking himself dry as Baekhyun sits and takes his load.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long it takes for Chanyeol to come down from his orgasm nor how long it takes him to get them on the bed, but there’s a warm cloth being passed between his legs and the mattress is so comfortable against his back that Baekhyun gives in to sleep, Chanyeol and the camera following him even in his dreams.

♡

There’s a weight over his body, something heavy and demanding and Baekhyun feels like he’s suffocating. Opening his eyes, he catches the blanket thrown over him, only then to look down and catch sight of his naked body. There’s an arm thrown around him and Baekhyun doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is.

Slowly, he detaches his body from his boyfriend and pushes the blanket away, catching the folded hoodie on his night stand and passing it through his head.

It’s big enough to cover his body up until under his ass, and Baekhyun has a thought of turning around and giving Chanyeol a kiss but he’d rather let him sleep.

It’s things like this, remembering little things Baekhyun tells him that makes his heart flutter.

Chanyeol listens- he always does. And it’s the fact that he listened and remembered that Baekhyun first of all hates sleeping clothed after sex, courtesy of being sore all over the place, and he _still_ wakes up cold.

This isn’t a hoodie he’s seen before so the only thing Baekhyun can assume is that Chanyeol bought it recently for him.

And just as he’s looking for his phone, Baekhyun knocks into the nightstand, dropping multiple things in his way; hand cream, the alarm, his phone charger _and_ his phone. Chanyeol only opens an eye, searches for him for a few seconds before locating him and giving him a sleepy smile.

_“Come back to bed.”_

“I have to pee.” Baekhyun answers in an equally fond voice, reaching for his phone to check his ranking before it all comes back to him.

Chanyeol appearing in the video. Getting fisted live. Their talk. His _boyfriend_.

The notifications bar shows messages, missed calls and notifications.

“You’re still trending number one.” Chanyeol informs him, rolling on his back again. “You’ve been number one for a few hours now.”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap to the hour on top of his screen to see that exactly three hours passed ever since they finished filming.

“What are they saying?” He asks, knowing Chanyeol must have checked before falling asleep with him.

“See for yourself.”

Heart beating in his ears, Baekhyun unlocks his phone and goes straight to the adult app where he broadcasts his sessions, clicking on the trends first thing.

_“Baekhyun fisting”_

_“Baekhyun dominated”_

_“Baekhyun cockslut”_

_“Baekhyun boyfriend”_

_“Baekhyun live”_

What the fuck? He doesn’t even see his friends’ name in the trends like he usually does- Baekhyun is part of the hottest camboys on the platform, one of the most known, but he isn’t the _number one_ yet.

There’s Kyungsoo and Jongin, a couple channel, and Baekhyun knows them well because he and Kyungsoo became friends when he started his sessions. 

There’s Junmyeon, a high figure, an expensive camboy, one that’s only reached by people who are ready to spend ten times what Baekhyun makes his viewers pay. 

But that makes sense. Junmyeon has been in this field for over six years.

Usually, their names would be trending from the night before- Kyungsoo and Jongin go live at night twice a week and Junmyeon only once, at night. Baekhyun goes live twice a week, once in the afternoon and once at night.

But never has he seen his friends’ names _not_ appearing in the daily top 5.

“That’s…”

Looking at his profile, Baekhyun notices that he has gained two hundred new subscribers, and that his message box is filled.

“I told you it’d be good for you.” Chanyeol says in no particular direction, not in a tone to brag as if it was his own accomplishment. “You should check the trends. They posted _really_ pretty pictures of you.”

At the thought of what he did hours ago, Baekhyun feels his cheek turning bright red. He doesn’t look up to have a glimpse of his boyfriend’s expression but instead clicks on the first trend and it sends worse waves of heat all through his body.

Screenshots of him on his knees with Chanyeol’s fist breaching him, videos of him rocking back on said fist- moaning, whining in a broken voice, telling them he’s being fisted by his boyfriend.

_“Ah- ah, he’s fisting me right now!”_

Baekhyun almost drops the phone as he tries to mute the device, his face flaming brighter at his whorish voice.

For some reason, he can’t look at these things right in the aftermath- not when he’s sated and no longer horny out of his mind. Now it feels embarrassing and _wrong_ to be hearing such things when Chanyeol is just feet away from him.

“You can play the videos.”

The younger looks up.

“Go pee and come back to bed. Leave your phone here.”

That tone, that voice… Chanyeol must’ve woken up with a semi-hard-on. Add to that Baekhyun’s whorish recorded sequence, a full hard-on.

It’s the same warm feeling, although not as intense as when he was on his knees, it’s the same warm feeling of Chanyeol’s dominance floating above his crazed mind and making sure he stays safely where he should be. It doesn’t take him long and the moment he’s back, Chanyeol has the blankets pulled open and an inviting arm laid against the pillow.

Baekhyun takes the invitation and lies in his arms, the buzz somehow faint but still pumping through his ears at the proximity, at Chanyeol’s hand sneaking under the hoodie and splaying against the skin of his cheeks.

“You didn’t let me do this.” Chanyeol rubs soothingly, pushing Baekhyun’s leg by the back of his thigh to rest against Chanyeol’s hip. “You fell asleep too fast. Couldn’t even check on you.”

Baekhyun pushes his face deeper into Chanyeol’s neck and hides there as Chanyeol sneaks a hand between his spread cheeks to feel his loosened hole. “How does it feel down there? Sore? Numb?”

“Sore.” Baekhyun replies against his skin, finding comfort in being held. “But I liked it.”

“Not too much?” He asks like every time, fingers trailing on the sloppy entrance as if to soothe it.

“Not too much.” And after a beat, Baekhyun adds “Just enough.” And that’s exactly all Chanyeol has to know- just the right amount of pain, the way Baekhyun needs to take it, the same way he forces his ass open on huge toys only to be left sore for hours.

“And you?” Chanyeol asks against his hair, an arm under his neck and one feeling between his ass cheeks. “How do you feel?”

“I’m okay.” This time he looks up at Chanyeol, something akin to a shy smile on his face. “I wasn’t expecting it but it felt good. I just- I wasn’t expecting for the video to play so loud.”

The only thing Chanyeol lets out is a giggle, gathering Baekhyun in his arms again and tightening his grip on him. “I really need you to stop falling asleep _right_ after a scene.” Chanyeol says without bite in his tone. He sounds more worried than annoyed. 

“I know.” But he can’t help it and they both know it- Chanyeol can’t rest free until he’s sure Baekhyun has calmed down and has been given proper aftercare, but Baekhyun’s exhausted after a scene- well sated and fed and satisfied that his body simply shuts down. “I’m sorry.”

“But you promised-”

“And I’ll hold my promise.” Baekhyun cuts him, because he promised and he will hold it no matter how dumb it seems to him hours after, days after even, because Chanyeol won’t- can’t rest free not knowing Baekhyun will seek him at any time of the day if he feels the subdrop sneaking because it can always bite him back in the ass after the scene, after hours and even days. “I’ll tell you no matter when. I know how important it is to you.”

It’s like a deal- Baekhyun gets to sleep right after and delay aftercare until after his nap, and instead Chanyeol makes him promise to come to him even when things happen long after and Baekhyun, as he has done once before, thought it was dumb to seek aftercare hours later when he started feeling it.

Chanyeol demands that they cuddle and talk about it right the moment Baekhyun opens his eyes and makes sure to clean Baekhyun before falling asleep, but it’s always in the back of Chanyeol’s mind.

“I feel more than okay, just…”

That catches the older’s attention.

“It’s a little embarrassing thinking about it now that I’m not horny.”

“Embarrassing how?” Chanyeol asks, and it’s so fond, so careful, like Chanyeol is just waiting for Baekhyun to drop to be there and catch him.

“Just… I enjoyed it a lot, I was horny and the more you did things to me, the more I wanted.” Baekhyun looks away. “But now that I’m not as horny, not as crazed, I feel so embarrassed thinking I enjoyed, you know, having you grip my hair and force the toy back with your foot.”

Chanyeol’s look is so fond on him that Baekhyun can’t bear to look him in the eye.

“You feel embarrassed about enjoying being used, is that it?” Chanyeol asks with as much tenderness he asks every time, acknowledging Baekhyun, soothing in the way only he can do it, repeating Baekhyun’s words to show him he heard him, he’s there, and he’s with him.

“Yeah.”

Somewhere above his head, Chanyeol hums and strokes his hair. “You know, just because you have a sexual fantasy doesn’t mean you’d want it in real life, right?”

“Right.”

Things like this, Chanyeol must have seen tons. Before becoming an infamous dungeon master, he had already been into BDSM for a long period of time. He’s seen things like this, he’s seen so much, and yet he doesn’t make Baekhyun feel dumb for not understanding this.

Because it often happens after a scene, it isn’t the first time he lets Chanyeol know, and it isn’t the first time Chanyeol reassures him and repeats his words with conviction because _the more you hear it, the more your brain will remember it._

“We aren’t our sexual fantasies, Baekhyun. You don’t want to be objectified and used outside a scene because that’d be abuse. But in a scene, I’m here with you, I know your safewords, and you know that when it stops being fun for you, you opt out and I respect that.”

Another moment of silence leaves Baekhyun breathless because Chanyeol is sneaking his hand above Baekhyun’s ass to pass a hand over his spine. “Sexual fantasies aren’t who we are outside of them. They’re just a fantasy, an idea, something we want to try and see how we feel about it. I’m sure you wouldn’t let anyone go if they were to slap your ass in public and would turn around and slap them right back in the face.”

Baekhyun snorts and nods, because it makes sense.

“But when I do it…” Chanyeol trails and Baekhyun feels his entire body heating up at the implication of intimacy. “When I do it, I do it because it’s a thing we both enjoy, something you ask me to do, something you can stop at any moment you want.”

Chanyeol makes him look up, catching Baekhyun’s face in a hand to look him right in the eye. “You aren’t your sexual fantasies and I’ll never see you as that. To me you aren’t a slut, you aren’t a toy and your decisions are yours. But when we play… fuck, when we play, it gets me as hot to dominate you than it gets you hot to being dominated.” Another pause, and for some reason, Baekhyun, who hasn’t even been talking, feels breathless. “I’m not my sexual fantasies either, Baekhyun. I’m not your master, I don’t want to hurt you and I’m not the one to direct your decisions outside the bedroom you share with me. If I decide anything for you, it’s because you want me to.”

It’s silly, it’s so silly, but when Baekhyun sheds a tear here and there, that’s when he realises he’s dropping. Feeling vulnerable and ashamed of what he’s done- ashamed of enjoying it so much, he should’ve known it was just the beginning of subdrop.

But Chanyeol’s there. He’s around Baekhyun, he has hands on Baekhyun, and he’s whispering sweet words in his ear.

Baekhyun now knows it’s the subdrop, he knows it’ll pass and he’ll feel better after it, but for now, for now he needs Chanyeol to anchor him and remind him that nothing about what they’re doing is shameful or wrong.

♡

Somewhere, sometime, Baekhyun awakens to a body still pressed against him, a steady breathing against his ear, a hard chest against his hand, and a secure arm around his waist.

He remembers what they were talking about- the sweet words, his tears and Chanyeol.

It feels so far away and that’s the only indication he needs to know it has yet again passed.

Turning around his body, Baekhyun lifts Chanyeol’s arm from around his waist and places it back on the mattress before pushing a foot against the floor.

He has to pee. _Again._

This time, he feels okay. Baekhyun feels like he’s back to normal the moment he’s at the sink washing his hands, thinking back of what Chanyeol told him the first time Baekhyun had this reaction after a scene.

_“Ask yourself why you feel this way.”_

Why? It can’t be because of Chanyeol because this man has never made him feel like a toy outside their playtime. So is it himself?

Is he the one to blame?

Stepping outside to Chanyeol’s peaceful face makes him realise that no, it isn’t himself.

 _“Up already?”_ Chanyeol asks, eyes still closed. “You haven’t slept much.”

Indeed it’s only been an hour, Baekhyun confirms when he glances towards the alarm. “I had to pee.”

“My cuddles will never win against your bladder, will they?”

Baekhyun allows himself a laugh and grabs the water bottle from his desk table, unscrewing it before gulping down half of it. “You know, I fucking hate society.”

Before Chanyeol can ask what’s going on, Baekhyun continues. “I asked myself _why_ I felt so guilty after each and every time I scene with you because it’s ruining my experience- I wanna be able to _enjoy it_ peacefully. I just- I _hate_ feeling like this because it supposes I think we did something _wrong._ ” He stops to take a break and gulp down more water. “Which we didn’t. And it’s no one’s business what I do in my bedroom with my _boyfriend_ when we’re both consenting adults. And if I fucking like being tied down and called a dirty little whore and used like a cumdump, then who the fuck is going to come to my bedroom where I’m sitting naked with my _boyfriend_ and tell me what the fuck I should be doing?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just continues looking at him with a smile way too big on his face.

“And you know- do I even wonder or care about what others do in their bedroom? No! Because that’d be fucking weird. So why?” Why? “Why am I letting society make me feel the way I do about something I enjoy and love?”

“Because it’s easier said than done.” Chanyeol whispers from afar, patting the empty spot next to him. “Because you live in this society, Baekhyun. You grew up in it. You’ve internalised a certain part of its culture and thinking patterns, and the fact that you like something that most people don’t makes you feel like an _outcast_.” He pats the spot another time, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to come to him. “It’s human nature to want to preserve itself, it’s normal instincts for you to want to preserve yourself and protect yourself from two contradicting realities existing in your mind.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even need to tell him to continue because Chanyeol already knows he should.

“Society tells you this is _bad_ and _wrong_ and _shameful_ and somehow, consciously or not, you’ve absorbed the information. One day, you find yourself attracted to it. How do you find mental balance? You do what you enjoy, and later reflect on it and tell yourself that _this is still shameful and wrong and not normal_.”

“You know, you should’ve become a therapist instead of a dungeon master.”

Chanyeol erupts in laughter, throwing his head back against the headboard as Baekhyun finally listens to him and walks the short distance separating them to sit on the edge of the bed. “It sounds smart and easy when you say it.”

“That’s because I’m the one saying it and you trust me. It isn’t easy, but it is true.”

Sighing, Baekhyun leans against the headboard and pushes his legs against his chest. “So what do I do?”

“It takes time.” Chanyeol replies with simplicity, laying a hand over Baekhyun’s knee. “It takes time to get rid of an idea deeply rooted in your head to make space for an opposite idea to flourish.”

“Like it took time with the camboy thing?” 

“Like it took time with the camboy thing.” The older reassures, voice warm and steady and so, so patient. “You wanted to do it so badly and held out for so long because of the idea society has about sex workers. It took you a long time to get used to the idea, to accept that this was what you wanted to do, and to finally do it.” The blanket gets thrown around Baekhyun’s form, and Chanyeol scoots closer to him to kiss his cheek. “Give it time, okay? I’ll be there for you when you feel this way.”

It’s silent for a moment, Baekhyun draws shapes on Chanyeol’s much bigger palm and has another discussion idea. “It’s gonna take time like it took you time to make peace with the fact that you enjoyed being a dom?”

“You just wanted me to retell you this story, didn’t you?”

When Chanyeol’s voice fills the room with a beginning all too familiar, Baekhyun lies his head against the taller’s shoulder and trusts that with time, as Chanyeol promised, as Chanyeol experienced too, Baekhyun will feel better about it.

♡

It’s only two days later that an unplanned live session takes place.

Chanyeol is back from grocery shopping and Baekhyun is still in his bathrobe after a shower, lazing around in bed when Chanyeol finally comes home and doesn’t even call Baekhyun out to unpack together and prepare lunch. Instead, Chanyeol goes straight to the bathroom inside their bedroom, washes his hands, and grabs the little paper bag he left by their door.

 _“Don’t get dressed.”_ Is all he tells Baekhyun before disappearing in the living room again, leaving Baekhyun with the promise of so much more without telling him anything.

He appears back in the room only a minute later with a tripod in hand. “Lie down, spread your legs and pull your robe open.”

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol will explain before starting anything so he does as he’s told, only to see Chanyeol moving towards him with handcuffs and a new lube bottle.

“I had an idea.” He kisses Baekhyun on the mouth before hovering above him, handcuffs and lube by their side. “How about I tie you up, fist you, and broadcast it in real time for your viewers?”

“But it’s- it’s not the time yet for our broadcast.” He weakly argues, hole already clenching at the suggestion.

“I know.” Another kiss gets placed against his lips. “I wanna test the time, see how many viewers will be free now compared to our usual established moment. Besides, it’ll be a little surprise for them to await tomorrow and see if we can send you shooting the trends another time.” Chanyeol tilts his head, still above Baekhyun. “What do you say? Wanna try?”

Humming, Baekhyun looks behind Chanyeol. “Why’d you buy a tripod?”

“If you feel like trying other things with me on camera where _both_ my hands will be busy.”

Chanyeol has him tied by his wrists and ankles to the bed in only minutes, the tripod installed in a place where Chanyeol’s face won’t be appearing, only his arms and Baekhyun’s entire naked body will be in view.

Baekhyun hears him hit the record button and gets into position- more like _is_ already into position because he’s bound and tied and unable to move.

“This is just a test. Let’s see if the camera works well with that angle.”

The test consists of Chanyeol fingering Baekhyun’s asshole in rapid, quick movements to have him squirm and clench around him, lube dripping and staining the sheets. “I have a better idea. Let’s not make it a live session but a short pre-recorded clip.”

Clenching around the digits inside him, Baekhyun feels his dick twitching. “What about testing the time?” He asks like his breath isn’t caught up in his throat and he doesn’t give a single fuck at the moment about said test.

“Later, baby.” Another finger breaches inside him. “It’ll be better to just post a short clip and promote. They seem to really enjoy seeing you getting fisted, so we’ll show them that. Not the fingering, nor the preparing, but when I manage to fit my entire fist inside you. Just a short glimpse.”

And true to his words, through Baekhyun’s whining and moaning and _“Sir it hurts”_ , high on the pain, on being restrained and spread open, on the promise of being recorded and shown to everyone, Chanyeol manages five fingers inside him in no time, Baekhyun’s cunt still stretched from their last time- which had also been fisting.

Baekhyun tugs on his restraints and whines and begs for _“Please Sir don’t ruin my cunt”_ and even through the spanks Chanyeol lays on the inside of his thighs, Baekhyun continues squirming because it’s painful at first, and only gets better as the stretch widens and his muscles accept the intrusion.

Only when Chanyeol is inside him up until the wrist does he still to let Baekhyun get used to it. It isn’t long until Chanyeol is pulling his fist out of an exhausted Baekhyun and reaching for the tripod, hitting pause and playing the video loud enough for Baekhyun to hear from the bed.

“The angle works just fine. I’ll hit record now and we can crop it later.”

There’s barely any time to rest and catch his breath because Chanyeol is already between his legs pouring a ridiculous amount of lube all over his hand and finger and down his wrist, squirting some right above Baekhyun’s entrance before pushing three fingers at once. “Now listen to me.”

Baekhyun clenches and whines when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out to push four back in. “I want you to lie here and show them how much I fist you. Tell them this isn’t the first time I make your hole sloppy and loose, and then I want you to take everything I give you until you come from being fisted.” By now, the entire fist is back inside him. “Think you can do that?”

“Y-Yes Sir.”

One, two thrusts and Chanyeol pushes a clean palm over Baekhyun’s naked stomach. “Unclench.”

“Unclench, Baekhyun. Let go, baby. You don’t own this sloppy hole. It’ll get fisted no matter what, so you better unclench.”

The thrust hurts and Baekhyun has to force his muscles to let go, to stop gripping the fist inside him so hard and obey.

“That’s it.” His boyfriend praises. “That’s it. Forget about everything today. Let go of everything just like you’re letting go of your boyhole.”

With each thrust, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol going deeper, feels his muscles relaxing and taking it, feels that it gets easier to accept the fist back inside his body with every push and pull.

He forgets that they’re being recorded, that Chanyeol will make him sit and watch so they can crop it together and post it. He forgets about everything but the feeling of a rather large hand- fist- destroying his asshole.

The thrusts come and go and Baekhyun is at ease, receiving them with whining and moaning and blissed out eyes until he remembers the video.

“Hi guys!” His speech is slurred, head dangling to the side where the camera is still witnessing their act. “I’m being fisted-” He giggles, shaking his bottom in the mere attempt to catch the future viewers’ attention. “My boyfriend’s going so deep inside me- ah, Sir feels so good. Sir always fists me like this until I cry and come just from his fist.”

Usually he’d turn his head around to catch the comments, and today he does it out of reflex until he remembers this isn’t a live. “He tied me today so he could reach deep inside me without interruption- _ah_ \- ah he’s so big.”

Dropping his head back, Baekhyun takes it as promised, chest heaving, fingers tightening around the metallic chains holding the cuffs and the rest of the item together.

Chanyeol has slowed his pace, and the lewd noises coming from the lube being pushed in and out are louder, leaving Baekhyun a hot flushed mess. “Y-You told me you wanted to see me with my boyfriend yesterday, so here’s a treat for you. Do you like it?”

In an unexpected moment, Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun’s little dick and makes him jump, bound by the restraints to stay where he is as Chanyeol works his cunt like a machine.

Focused on his task. In control. Perhaps even better than a machine.

“Do you like it when my cunt gets fisted and sloppy and loose?”

Chanyeol gets more aggressive- fists him faster, harder, without letting the rim adjust every time he pushes back in because Baekhyun’s stretched enough now.

“It’s only- only a little sneak peak for tomorrow!”

In a broken moan, Baekhyun feels his orgasm coming- prepares for the tightening low in his abdomen and the fist going in and out of him like its only purpose is to _break_ Baekhyun. Just as he’s about to turn his face to the camera again and say goodbye, Chanyeol hovers above him, giving his clothed back to the camera.

“What-”

Fingers wrap around his neck, curling in all the right places before tightening, effectively reducing his air intake.

“Shh.” Chanyeol whispers, still fisting his asshole. “What do good whores say when they’re getting choked?”

“Thank-” It’s so much. There’s so much and Baekhyun just wants his orgasm. There’s the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles keeping him in place, the fist stretching his insides and a hand around his neck reminding him that he’s only a doll made to be played with.

“Thank their dom.” Baekhyun manages, letting go of his grip around the chains because it’s useless and he’s getting lightheaded, his vision is starting to swim when Chanyeol lets go of his neck.

 _“Tell me when you’re close.”_ The taller leans to whisper in his ear. “You only come with a hand around your neck.”

In a pathetic movement, Baekhyun’s little dick jerks at the words, his head still swimming from the air reduction. Chanyeol’s fingers are still very nicely curled around his throat, but he’s not squeezing. Instead, he’s pushing his fist in and out of Baekhyun in rapid movements.

And really, how long can he hold like this? Not long, Baekhyun finds, when he whispers _“Close”_ and Chanyeol tightens the grip around his neck and becomes more aggressive between his legs- as if knowing it always takes a little more to push Baekhyun over the edge.

It always takes that little bit- it takes in a way Baekhyun feeling like he absolutely has no control over what’s happening so he can let go. It’s a game and they both know it. Chanyeol’s ready for any kind of non-verbal safeword Baekhyun shows him and Baekhyun knows that ultimately if things stop feeling good, he can opt out.

But they do. They feel so fucking good Baekhyun wants to continue choking on air and being fisted until he goddamn passes out. He wants to be filmed like a pathetic little slut getting off from a fist destroying his cunt. He likes it so fucking much he can’t even think anymore, smiling at Chanyeol as he finally feels his orgasm staining his abdomen, smiling as Chanyeol lets go of his neck and whispers sweet words with his clean palm over Baekhyun’s stomach.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s not even thinking about anything but the ghost of the hand around his neck and the fist still inside him. He’s not thinking about anything but how fucking good it feels to be under Chanyeol’s hands. 

Baekhyun’s not thinking about anything but how comforting and reassuring this is- knowing that no matter what, he can go to Chanyeol and ask him to fuck Baekhyun’s brains out and make him feel so good and relaxed.

What brings him back to reality is the sound Chanyeol’s fist makes when he pulls it out of him, lube and fingers and air mixing together as Baekhyun giggles, dropping his head to the side on the pillow. “The camera’s still on.”

“It’s okay.” Comes Chanyeol’s distant voice. “We’ll crop it later.”

Still, it makes him laugh. “Hey everyone!” He stutters, hiccuping when Chanyeol spreads his legs. “My boyfriend’s Loey- yeah yeah _The_ Loey. Mmh love him so much-” He turns his head back to Chanyeol between his legs only to catch a grin glued on his face. “Mmh boyfriend, what are you doing? Say hi to the camera!”

“I’m cleaning you up.” Is Chanyeol’s amused answer, voice one of a person who has been in this exact situation for hundreds of times. “This is going to be cropped, you know?” He asks, getting up from the bed to head to the bathroom in their master bedroom where Baekhyun hears him run the water and return with a wet towel. “But hey, you’ll see this later and laugh so why not?” He asks, passing the towel over Baekhyun’s abdomen before going down further- inside of his thighs, hovering around his hole before gently wiping the excess lube Baekhyun feels oozing out of him.

“Do you think you’ll hold up for a bath?” Chanyeol asks again, scooting up Baekhyun in his arms before walking to their couch next to their bed, leaving their messy sheets behind.

“Don’t know.” Baekhyun latches onto him, holding on a very clothed Chanyeol in his naked state. “Don’t wanna.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say another thing and simply holds him- strokes his hair, rubs his back, makes him drink water and kisses all over his face. He doesn’t know how long they stay in that position but the next thing he knows is that they’re back on the bed, on clean sheets this time, and there’s an equally naked body snuggling him from behind- arm over his waist, nose pressed in his neck, Chanyeol’s front completely glued to Baekhyun’s behind.

He’s hard, Baekhyun can feel it. He’s hard and Baekhyun feels just the slightest bad.

“Chanyeol…”

“Get some sleep.” Is the answer he gets, Chanyeol pressing his nose all over the expense of Baekhyun’s side of the neck. “I’ll take care of it later.”

“I can help.” Baekhyun whines back, sneaking an arm behind him to grab his boyfriend’s dick. “I’m not dropping anymore- I’m fine, Chanyeol. Let me help.”

Chanyeol’s first reaction is to get Baekhyun’s hand away from him. “Baekhyun.” He sighs long and deep, placing Baekhyun’s arm back where it was first. “I fisted you. I choked you. We recorded it- you were far in subdrop at first and I don’t want to exhaust you any more than this. I _promise_ I’ll take care of it when you fall asleep.”

Thinking about it… how can he get Chanyeol to do it now if he doesn’t want Baekhyun to do anything?

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“I’m listening.”

“Do it now and come on my ass so I can sleep in peace.”

Turning around before Chanyeol can stop him, he reaches for his boyfriend’s dick and starts working his hand on it. “Or we can do this and have lots of fun.”

“Baek-”

“Look. I don’t feel as fucked out of my brains as I did before I passed out on you. I’m fine! You gave me what I wanted and it’s only normal I return the favor for my boyfriend.” He argues, inching closer. “I like that. Yeah I _am_ tired but I _do_ like that. And what I like even more-”

Not giving Chanyeol the chance to even begin to think about Baekhyun’s next move, the smaller throws the blankets away and scoots between Chanyeol’s legs, taking the head in his mouth. “-is this.”

One look. Only one glance from Chanyeol for Baekhyun to understand what he means.

_Are you sure?_

Always so careful with him. Always so careful whether they’re preparing for a scene, in a scene, or after a scene where Baekhyun’s completely fucked out.

This isn’t _Baekhyun, stop being bratty and listen to the order I gave you_ . This is _Baekhyun, I'm worried that I might have gone too hard on you and the last thing I want is to tire you out even more_ . This is exactly _Baekhyun, you know how important these things are for me_.

So the only thing he does is nod. His insides are still sore and he still feels the marks of Chanyeol’s fingers around his throat, but he wasn’t choked for very long. He isn’t using his ass for this, he’s just fine.

All it takes is one nod for Chanyeol to grip Baekhyun by the hair and push Baekhyun down on his cock.

_He wanted it. Of course he did. Look at how aggressive and impatient he gets._

Baekhyun sucks and swallows and takes everything Chanyeol has to give to him- everything Chanyeol wants to _take_ from him.

His breath, his saliva and his tongue.

Chanyeol fucks down his throat like he would with a simple fleshlight- chasing the so close orgasm, treating the boy between his hands like a toy because _this is what they both get off on_.

Spit, tears and gagging, it’s all too familiar for Baekhyun. He’s all too happy to provide Chanyeol both because he gets off on the rough treatment, and because Chanyeol enjoys it.

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol’s shooting his load down Baekhyun’s throat and before he swallows it, trying not to spill what’s coming out from the corners of his mouth by catching it on his quick fingers, forcing it back in his mouth as Chanyeol’s chest heaves and he catches his breath.

It takes him a minute or two before he’s pulling up Baekhyun by the waist and going straight for his mouth. It’s never bothered Chanyeol to kiss someone after they’ve given him a blowjob.

And that, he’s learned it with time.

Hands all over him, Chanyeol corners him for a kiss- a sweet one, almost like saying _thank you_ for something Baekhyun doesn’t think Chanyeol needs to thank him for. He lets himself be kissed and manhandled back in place for cuddles and a nap, and falls asleep to the strong and steady sound of Chanyeol’s breathing.

♡

The next time they record something is for the scheduled live.

The little pre-recorded clip they’ve posted of Baekhyun getting fisted has thrown him in the top 5 trends exactly one hour after it was posted, getting him a hundred new subscribers and congratulations messages from his friends on his growing success.

Surely, he was asked lots of questions about the identity of the mysterious man who kept appearing with him. For that, Baekhyun kept silent and told them it’d be for later.

And later is today, Baekhyun realises, as Chanyeol gets the camera and tripod ready. There’s only one little issue.

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun tells him, going through the costumes in his wardrobe to decide on one. “I can do penetration, Chanyeol. It’s been days since you fisted me.”

“We usually wait longer before anything goes inside you after fisting.” Is Chanyeol’s stern answer, and Baekhyun feels himself losing the battle already. “I fisted you twice in barely two days. I’m not letting you push a big toy or even my dick inside you just for your viewers.”

“But I _am_ fine. And I have a live in-” Looking down at his phone, Baekhyun almost lets out a gasp. “- seven minutes and I don’t even know what’s today’s concept or anything-”

Chanyeol appears behind him, catches him in an embrace before stripping him down of his clothes, reaching for the panties drawer to the side before pulling a red thong and turning Baekhyun around, dropping to his knees to slip it on him.

“It’s easier to just lay in your bathrobe when you’re done showering.” Chanyeol tells him, arranging the thong to barely hide Baekhyun’s little dick. “Next time don’t bother putting clothes on for just half an hour, hmm?”

It has to be magic. It’s so easy, so easy to just listen and do as he’s told when it’s _Chanyeol_. It’s so easy to stop panicking and do what Chanyeol’s telling him to because he doesn’t have to make another decision.

It’s so easy because Baekhyun knows Chanyeol wouldn’t harm him- because he wouldn’t let anyone else take such a decision for him but Chanyeol.

Chanyeol walks him in front of the camera in their usual filming spot and passes a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Kneel.”

One word. It’s just one word and yet it feels like he’s gotten rid of that burden on his shoulders.

Chanyeol pulls his flyer open and pushes his boxers down before grabbing his cock and directing it into Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth. His thrusts aren’t hard, they’re not meant to hurt or even bruise, they’re like a reminder.

“We can do tons of other things without pushing anything inside you. Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then how about…” Chanyeol trails, looking around the room in a quick glance. “Blowjob and spanking? We can cut it shorter today and post another pre-recorded clip tomorrow.”

Spanking… they haven’t had a full-on session in so long. Chanyeol usually spanks him here and there when they have sex- the last time he lied over Chanyeol’s thighs with his bottom exposed ready for spanking was so long ago.

“Over your thighs?”

“Over my thighs.” Chanyeol confirms, passing another hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Over my thighs, spank you until you cry, until I see angry handprints. What do you say?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Chanyeol repeats, hand still working magic around Baekhyun’s locks.

“Okay.”

The timer Baekhyun has for every Monday and Thursday on his phone goes off, reminding him that there’s only two minutes left before they must start the live.

Chanyeol moves the camera on the tripod, checks the connection and the computer and walks back into frame where only his lower body will be shown.

“Welcome back!” Baekhyun announces, taking a hold of the dick in his face. “Today we have something a little different to present and we hope you’ll enjoy it just as much!” He gives the head one lick and turns to the camera. “My boyfriend wants a blowjob so I’m here on my knees and for after this he also took the decision to have me spanked over his thighs.

The chat explodes to his left where the computer is placed and Baekhyun lets out a small grin. “I see you’re already excited about that! What are you excited about most?”

_The blowjob. Wanna see you suck a real cock_

_Spanking definitely. I wonder how many times he bent you over his knees and made you cry. That’s definitely the training you’d need in order to become a good whore._

_Baekhyun-ah, can’t you get fisted today?🤤 I need to see that boypussy gaping again…_

Baekhyun turns back to look at Chanyeol and winks at him, taking the hard cock in his hands before turning to the camera again. “I saw that a lot of people wanted to see me getting fisted again.” 

Chanyeol’s gaze is heavy on him- he feels it without even looking up, and continues despite it, despite the chat going wild again. “And I understand because it’s also one of my favorite things to do-”

Before he can even finish his sentence, Chanyeol grips his hair and tilts his head backwards, forcing him to look at him. _I said no,_ he mouths.

“I know.” Baekhyun whispers back. “I’m just explaining it to them.”

It’s all it takes for Chanyeol to let go and Baekhyun to address the audience who has yet again tons of questions for him.

_Damn his boyfriend really decides everything for him_

_I think Baekhyun’s dom doesn’t want to fist him again…_

_What are they talking about? It’s so hot seeing Baekhyun being dominated fuck_

“Well, my boyfriend was just reminding me that I’m not allowed to be fisted for a few other days… that and penetration.”

It’s like every time Baekhyun says something, the chat explodes. No matter the topic, they just seem to be enjoying Baekhyun’s presence. Well, Baekhyun naked on his knees about to suck a big cock.

“He fisted me multiple times in the last few days and he wants me to rest for now. As much as I want to do penetration again, he said no.”

_This guy really cares about you. Keep him around! Also wondering who that could be..._

_That’s no fun. Who the hell is he to tell you what to do? We wanna see your asshole getting fisted don’t be a bitch and use him as an excuse, do more fisting videos_

_[In reply to the last comment] Dude shut the fuck up. Of course Baekhyun’s boyfriend takes these decisions for him because Baekhyun is his sub. They have a relationship you know nothing about and clearly Baekhyun is smart enough to know what he’s doing. If being with that dude makes him happy, then he should be with him. You don’t get to make demands like that. Baekhyun is nice enough to take our suggestions into consideration and share this part of his private life with us and if you’re not happy, unsubscribe and get the fuck out. Sex workers don’t need this kind of shit from their clients._

_Report that rude comment! Baekhyun doesn’t need to see that shit._

_Baekhyun, dont listen to this shithead!! Just keep doing what you like and we’ll be here because we like your content._

When he turns back to Chanyeol, Baekhyun feels stuck. He was getting excited about these lives even more now that Chanyeol accompanied him and is in them directly, but if it’s to receive so much shit, then he’d rather not.

Chanyeol doesn’t deserve to be getting that shit because of him. He doesn’t deserve to stay hidden because Baekhyun wants to make a name for himself without Chanyeol’s help- without them knowing he’s dating the dungeon master _Loey._

And it’s as if Chanyeol gets all of that. It’s as if Baekhyun doesn’t need to explain because there’s a hand in his hair again and this time, it’s soothing.

_Don’t mind them. I love you and I want you here on your knees for me. I don’t care what people say and I’ve got enough experience in the field to not pay it any attention._

It takes Baekhyun a moment to understand that Chanyeol muted the live from his phone- a phone he kept right next to him- and has been talking in his normal voice to him.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun blinks.

“Your health will always be more important to me than anything else, do you hear me?”

And Baekhyun does- he does loud and clear.

“That dickhead is hiding behind a username demanding things he’s not allowed to. Don’t let it get to you, okay?”

“It’s just that- I don’t know. I like this job. I really do, but this kind of thing…”

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face and rubs the apple of his cheek with his thumb before getting out of frame.

“What are you doing?”

“Blocking that asshole. I don’t want him here ever again.” It takes a moment for Chanyeol to find him by scrolling up, to block him and to come back. “You should check the other comments. Everyone loves you here.”

And really, if it was appropriate to start crying right there and then, Baekhyun would have. But it’s not and they’re still in the middle of a live.

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol coos, brushing Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. “Why are you on your knees?”

“To suck your cock.” Baekhyun replies in an all too innocent tone for the words coming out of his mouth.

“Then are you going to let a nameless fucker distract you from your favorite activity?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, taking a deep breath as he straightens his back. “No, Sir.”

“Only _I_ get to tell you what to do with your body.” Chanyeol pushes his cock back in Baekhyun’s mouth, only stopping when half of it is buried in the younger’s throat. “They don’t get to do that. No one but me gets to order you around. Is that clear?”

When Baekhyun tries to speak, forgetting he has a cock heavy on his tongue, Chanyeol tuts at him. “Where are your manners, baby? Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Once Baekhyun nods and spreads his legs a little wider, a telltale sign that he’s okay and in the mood to continue again, Chanyeol lazily grabs his locks with a hand and pushes in and out of his throat, never going as far as making him gag but enough to ease his erection. “I’m going to unmute us now. Make the prettiest sounds for the camera, hmm?”

It goes without saying but it still surprises Baekhyun when Chanyeol’s grip on his hair goes _tight_ and he starts to mouthfuck him, pulling out these _sounds_ without even being asked. He makes Baekhyun gag, suck in breath after breath, the slurping and swallowing and saliva dripping make Chanyeol’s cock as much as Baekhyun’s cock hard.

This is how Chanyeol finds his release, down Baekhyun’s throat, his cum dripping from the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth like he’s been stuffed with it. Instead of reaching himself to swallow the cum that’s threatening to fall, he lets Chanyeol do it, playing with his mouth with just a dirty thumb pushes between his lips in an attempt to catch his own breath again and come down from his high.

“Still okay?”

The chat is still on, but Chanyeol’s voice is close to a whisper, something they’d never be able to associate to _Loey_.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun licks his lips clean, savouring in the taste because it always, _always_ does things to Chanyeol’s head, watching Baekhyun latch onto the last drops behind his teeth.

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol grabs the phone next to him and mutes the live, a hand cupping the side of his face. “Are you sure you wanna go on?”

“Yes.”

“You feel fine? After that comment?”

Truth to be told, when Chanyeol slid his cock in Baekhyun and made him suck it like the good whore he is, he totally forgot about that. So much that being reminded of it now feels like a distant memory. “I even forgot about it- your cock does wonders to my brain.”

In reaction to that, Chanyeol pats his cheek and tells him to look to the side and read a few comments.

_Wow. Baekhyunnie is such a good cock sucker. I’d love to see more ;)_

_Who’s that hot guy with you?? You deserve that pounding! I hope he always fucks you like that!!_

_Such a big cock… Do you always take it in your mouth like that? Never seen anyone suck cock like you do. Good cock whore_

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiles, accepting the hand offered to him to get up from his knees. “Let’s go.”

As promised, Chanyeol bends Baekhyun over his knees and positions him in place as to not be able to squirm too much. He starts with soft slaps, alternating between one and the other until Baekhyun starts squirming against his thigh and it’s time for more painful things.

Chanyeol spanks him harder, not the _hardest_ but enough for Baekhyun to moan at the sting each and every time. 

He spanks him again and again and again with this strength, only going up when Baekhyun’s cheeks look a beautiful red.

 _Now_ Baekhyun jerks away every time Chanyeol’s palm makes contact with his skin, _now_ is when he starts losing it, gripping Chanyeol’s shin and rubbing his pathetic little cock against the clothed man, can do nothing but lie there and take it.

It’s been so long since Chanyeol spanked his bottom and he seriously doesn’t know how to act, how to stop rubbing himself against his boyfriend because pain _means pleasure_ to him and the simple fact that he’s displayed like this to be _spanked_ does something very powerful to his brain, makes him feel _small and dirty and feverish_.

The first sob rips through his throat at a particularly harsh spank, the scream dying in his throat as Chanyeol rubs the area.

_“Are you still with me?”_

It’s in times like these that Baekhyun likes being called a _dumb slut_ because he’s being _fucked silly_ . Technically he’s not being _fucked_ which means it’s only the pain- and well, what’s more whorish than that?

Crying, rubbing himself, getting hard and losing it because he’s being inflicted pain upon and it feels so so good to just lie there and take it.

Chanyeol’s hand in his hair is gentle, reminding him without rushing him that he is yet to give an answer. _“Do we continue or do we stop here?”_

And Baekhyun, because he wants to feel silly again, completely fucked out of his brains, tells him to _please continue_ . He knows soon he’ll be begging him to stop because there’s only _so much_ pain he can take without it becoming uncomfortable, but for now he wants more of it.

There’s something about the thought that he’s willingly lying there and taking it that makes him feel warm and slutty, a combination of feelings that is none too foreign to him when it comes to being around Chanyeol.

He’d turn his head and read the chat if he weren’t so out of it, his bottom slowly starting to become numb as Chanyeol lays the last spank over his skin and reaches between his legs, harshly tugging at Baekhyun’s dick to force the orgasm out of him before bringing up his soiled digits and feeding Baekhyun his own cum.

With the camera in his face, Baekhyun slurs out his usual goodbye, promising to meet again next week.

The last thing he remembers is saying goodbye before passing out.

♡

Baekhyun awakes to the familiar weight draped over him, a glass of water on the nightstand with a little _Drink it when you wake up_ note. There’s even a little cupcake, Baekhyun’s favorite, and the thought of leaving the warm embrace breaks his heart but his throat needs it more.

Moving Chanyeol’s arm off him as gently as he can, Baekhyun sits up and reaches for the glass, downing it in one go before grabbing the cupcake, barely having the time to take a bite in it when Chanyeol stirs in his sleep.

Baekhyun is a second too late to jump back in his arms that he’s cracking an eye open, a lazy smile spreading across his face at the sight of Baekhyun eating.

“How come you always wake up whenever I move?”

 _“Light sleeper.”_ Is Chanyeol’s raspy answer, reaching to grab Baekhyun by the waist before pulling him _and_ the cupcake over, cuddling him even as he eats and makes a mess of crumbs over their _neat_ new sheets.

“How do you feel?”

“Less thirsty.” 

“And?”

Ah. The comment. Baekhyun stopped thinking about it the moment he had a cock down his throat and a bottom spanked like hell. He just keeps forgetting about it.

“I’m fine.” Offering Chanyeol a piece of the cupcake, the older refuses, and Baekhyun stuffs his mouth with the rest. “Okay at first it _really_ made me sad but honestly? Nothing your dick can’t fix.”

Chanyeol snorts, hovering above him _only_ when he’s done chewing the cupcake to tackle him into a tickling battle, laughing his heart out, kicking, tickling, and even almost sending Baekhyun flying off the bed.

“Your dick’s magic.” He keeps teasing, dodging his attacks more than attacking because Chanyeol got the upper hand, until Chanyeol stops, pulls back a little only to stare at him with an unreadable expression, makes way for tempting fingers to pull Baekhyun’s oversized hoodie to expose his bottom, not throwing it off his head but still, pulling his own length out of his sweatpants and it’s like a switch, not a word is uttered, no sign of hesitation can be felt when he grabs the lube bottle from the drawer next to Baekhyun’s head and lubes himself up.

Baekhyun knows where this is going but doesn’t know what _triggered_ it and although Chanyeol said no to Baekhyun impaling himself on _anything_ , he directs his wet cock to Baekhyun’s entrance, pushing in slowly, checking on Baekhyun’s face every now and then until he bottoms out, buried deep inside him.

“What’s that for?” Baekhyun asks, trying to control his voice like he’s not flustered and flushed up and trembling because they’re face to face and Chanyeol’s so warm, without intentions, just slipping in him like that.

“Missed you.” He buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck, kissing the skin there. “We haven’t done it like this in so long.”

It’s true. They haven’t done it soft and slow and deep like this in forever, face to face, just taking the time to enjoy each other.

“And tickling me- that got you in the mood?” Baekhyun holds him close, wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Just seeing you smile.” The older mumbles, pulling back before pushing inside Baekhyun with the patience of a saint. “Love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too.” It’s just a whisper, barely audible, but it’s in the air and it makes Chanyeol move inside him.

“Doesn’t matter how I’m taking you.” His kisses move to Baekhyun’s jaw, leaving aggressive butterflies all over where his mouth touches. “Doesn’t matter if I’m being rough or soft on you- doesn’t matter whether I’m calling you my slut or my love, I love you all the same, Baekhyun. Always.”

Bringing Chanyeol up to his lips, Baekhyun goes straight for his lips, mumbling how lucky he is to have him and how much Baekhyun loves him too, spreading his legs wider, telling Chanyeol to take him and do whatever he wants.

It’s soft and slow and it takes them time to orgasm, not like that’s their first priority when the push in and out, unhurried, makes Baekhyun’s insides tingle and Chanyeol’s dick feel so, so, wrapped up.

They continue kissing in bed, well after their high, and fall asleep like that.

♡

The next time Baekhyun finds himself in front of a camera is when it’s his own turn to hide his face.

Chanyeol is behind him- _inside_ him, a hand tight in his hair pulling his head towards the back where he’s thrusting inside him.

There’s a blindfold over his eyes, a pretty red cherry gag in his mouth keeping it forcefully opened, stretching his jaw wide open without the possibility of closing back.

The clamps on his nipples are heavier than usual today, connected to the collar by a thin metal rope. Chanyeol added the two little butterfly pins to said clamps to make them weigh heavier on Baekhyun’s sensitive nipples, pulling them harder down.

And as if that was not enough, Chanyeol made sure to make him wear the collar that said _LITTLE SLUT_ in big, bold, red letters on its front.

That certainly isn’t enough because Chanyeol’s hand leaves its secure grip on Baekhyun’s waist and reaches forward for the butterflies, pulling on one down until Baekhyun whines.

“Hurts?” Chanyeol asks like he doesn’t know it absolutely _does_. “Good. Let’s repeat that.”

Baekhyun can’t say he regrets it- this was all _his_ idea. 

It was his idea to record this and post it on _Loey’s_ account instead of his own, it was his idea to make content with Chanyeol for _his_ account and he can’t say he regrets the scene.

The blindfold and the gag make it hard to guess his face even when the camera is right in it, positioned on top of their bed frame and held in place by the new material Chanyeol bought for it; hooks on each of its side that clamp down on the bed, tightly secured to record their filthy act.

Chanyeol pulls on the other clamp with more strength and all Baekhyun can do is lay his head low and whine louder, thighs shaking, hands clamped down in the crumpled sheets.

“Come on, baby. You were made for pain.”

Baekhyun’s dick jerks pathetically at that.

“Show the camera what my little pain slut can take.” He lets go of his grip, slapping Baekhyun’s nipple. “Up. Get back in your initial position.”

With shaking hands, Baekhyun straightens his back, not minding Chanyeol’s cock shifting inside him or how much the gag isn’t letting him do anything but _whine._

“That’s my good slut.” Chanyeol rewards, letting go of the now useless grip in Baekhyun’s hair because he’s _all straight up_ positioned. Instead, he reaches to loop an arm around Baekhyun’s torso and brings him closer to his front. “Now. I’m going to pull these little things down while you count to ten. Only when you get to ten will you be allowed to whine and if I hear a single noise before that, we start all over again. Is that clear?”

Baekhyun nods his head, swallowing deep around the gag in preparation for what’s about to come.

He barely makes it to four seconds before a pathetic moan escapes his lips, forcing Chanyeol to stop his ministrations for just a few seconds before going to the other nipple, fingers hooking around the butterfly pin attached to the nipple clamp before _pulling_.

He makes it so six seconds this time, screaming around the gag before Chanyeol’s fingers retract.

It hurts. Maybe a little too much, but he’s fine. He’s still fine. They’ve done it before, so why can’t he do it now?

Before he can form any other coherent thought, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol pressing closer against him, mouth dropping to his ear. _“Color?”_

And only then does he notice just how much it hurt. Maybe a little too much- maybe because they haven’t done it in a while. Maybe because they’re filming for _Loey’s_ account and Baekhyun is crazy nervous not living up to people’s standards as _Loey’s_ mysterious new sub.

Maybe this is what’s getting to his head and maybe had he not been thinking about it, he’d take it like always, _pain slut_ that he is.

It takes him too long to answer, still breathless and dizzy and it’s those seconds too long that trigger Chanyeol’s answer, immediately reaching for the nipple clamps to unclip them from Baekhyun’s nipples, hearing them fall on the mattress.

Baekhyun remembers the question and Chanyeol drops to his ear again, warm hands over his abused nipples. _“Talk to me.”_

It’s not accusing. His tone is nothing but confident, perhaps a little worried but he usually never lets that show, not in a scene like this. Chanyeol always keeps his calm even when Baekhyun loses his, because someone has to guide him. To reassure him. To process it with him.

Baekhyun still has the gag in place so he signs their safeword for _yellow_ , his index and middle finger up while the rest of his hand forms a fist.

 _“Yellow?”_ Chanyeol repeats, as if Baekhyun would ever forget their non-vernal signs. He’s always so careful.

Baekhyun nods his head and drops it back on Chanyeol’s warm shoulder, letting him soothe his puffy nipples.

_“Wanna stop, baby?”_

This time, he shakes his head. 

_“Wanna continue? Without the nipple clamps?”_

Another head shake.

_“Without the butterflies?”_

Now he nods, sitting back in position when Chanyeol carefully places them back around his nipples without the added weight of the little butterfly pins.

_“Come here.”_

It’s as if Chanyeol wasn’t manhandling him, as if he wasn’t moving Baekhyun’s body around just seconds ago and doing as he pleases but he _still_ whispers it, still turns Baekhyun’s head around in the slightest to kiss down his jaw and tell him how proud he is of him, kiss his cheek, down his neck where the collar is seated, his shoulder, butterfly kisses all over until Baekhyun breaks out in shivers.

 _“The viewers are saying I’ve never acted like this with anyone.”_ He says it loud enough for the audience to hear, his hands dropping to Baekhyun’s inner thighs. “It’s true. I’ve never acted like that with a sub before because I wasn’t in a relationship with any of them. But you.” Another kiss to his cheek and the slightest movement inside him to remind him that Chanyeol is _still_ buried deep inside his body. “I think they know why already. _I’m in love with this one._ ”

The reaction is not voluntary- Baekhyun clenches around him, feeling himself breaking out in shivers all over again.

“My pretty little sub.” Chanyeol comments, nosing his cheek. “Of course it’s different with him. I’m a taken man now, and I have him to thank for that.”

Baekhyun would have liked to answer back, to say he loves Chanyeol too and that _he’s_ the lucky one. That _he’s_ so lucky he got himself a man like him. That _he’s_ taken too.

And then he remembers, as Chanyeol’s fingers trail over his torso, right above his nipples.

 _DADDY’S PROPERTY_ written in a bold, red, lipstick, smudged and made pretty just for the camera. Chanyeol passes fingers over the product, showing everyone as if they didn’t notice already.

He can’t see it because of the blindfold, can’t see the comments or reactions or the way the chat is exploding because Chanyeol muted the notifications this time, and he doesn’t know what they’re saying about him.

Sure, he can go check after the live and he _will_ but there’s something about checking in real time and after.

God, he just doesn’t want to disappoint.

“He’s taken too, my pretty little pain slut. Always taking the pain so well when I give it to him. Always getting high on it, isn’t that right?”

Nodding, Baekhyun keeps his hands on the top of his thighs where Chanyeol placed them earlier for him.

“I think we can say he made it to ten. Four then six? I’d say it’s a fair call.”

The movement inside him picks up again, a few lazy thrusts here and there before Chanyeol grabs a handful of his hair and yanks it to the back again, beginning to fuck into him with as much strength.

_“Come on baby, put on your best face, you’re getting fucked. Show them how good I make it feel inside you.”_

He doesn’t get a break to take a deep breath, only gets pounded again and again and finally registers the throbbing pain in his nipples from the play earlier.

Chanyeol told him not to think about what people will think of him- of them. That they don’t know them, don’t know their dynamics nor their relationship and that _nothing_ will ever be more important for him than Baekhyun’s comfort.

That he is to never take anything _just_ for show. That he shouldn’t do anything he doesn’t really want to do _just_ to show that he’s ‘worthy’ of being _Loey’s_ sub like people would surely say, like they know him personally to be the judge of what’s worthy or not for him.

Like Chanyeol is only _Loey_ and that his disappearance from dungeons as a master is so deeply mourned that they’d consider his relationship an obstacle.

And as Chanyeol fucks him, Baekhyun remembers his words, how important this all is to him- _them-_ and pushes these thoughts to the back of his head for a moment, only focusing on _now_ and how good it is to be bound and tied and put in his place and taken from behind as Chanyeol whispers all kinds of things in his ear, filth over filth, telling the audience how good of a cock slut Baekhyun is but that he’s a much better pain slut, craving pain more than cock, without once mentioning his name.

Baekhyun focuses on the hand in his hair, the blindfold over his eyes, the collar around his neck, the clamps on his nipples and the cock breaching deep inside him.

He focuses on Chanyeol’s voice and on his words and moans, forgetting all about his worries as Chanyeol decides it’s time to give him a prostate orgasm.

The pounding is long and slow, the push and pull made to last long, to stretch his walls, train his cunt, and make him come.

“He’s so close, my pretty little slut. Should I let him come?”

The next thing Baekhyun knows is that Chanyeol is pulling the clamps off and replacing it with his fingers, toying with one nipple with his thumb and index. “Best clamps I can get you are my fingers, little one. Nothing to make it hurt like me.”

Now this? This Baekhyun can take it to eternity and beyond. Chanyeol’s fingers are nothing like the nipple clamps he was wearing, and somehow, the proximity and the fact that _he’s_ doing it to Baekhyun makes it better, makes the pain okay and tolerable to bear while he’s being fucked open from behind.

“They’re saying I should come on your nipples.” Chanyeol announces like it’s the weather, tweaking the nipple a little harder, pulling the nub as he speaks. “It’s been a while since I painted them.” The next thing Baekhyun knows is that the cock slips out of him and he’s manhandled on his back, Chanyeol spreading his legs with one hand before settling between them.

Baekhyun can’t see him but he feels Chanyeol’s thighs making contact with his.

 _“You earned that.”_ Is all Chanyeol says before pushing four fingers inside him, jabbing on his prostate until Baekhyun is whining and shaking and trying to get away from him. Chanyeol spanks his inner thigh and tells him to stay still and take it like a good slut.

That sluts don’t refuse a good prostate milking.

It’s okay. He can take it.

It’s not his first time and it isn’t his last time being sensitive on Chanyeol’s fingers. It’s not his first time feeling his cunt going over sensitive and numb, shaking at every little motion from how bad he wants to _stop_ extending his orgasm.

Chanyeol does stop after long seconds and instead starts groaning, moans reaching Baekhyun’s ears as he wonders what exactly is happening. The sounds continue until Baekhyun feels something warm and thick over his nipples, some even landing on his collar and face- Chanyeol’s cum.

_“There, there. A reward for taking pain so well.”_

It’s so humiliating to be lying down like this, not being able to see what’s happening or what the viewers are saying or even being treated like just a _pain doll_. And yet it gets Baekhyun buzzing, shaking, it gets him hard and it gets him off and he can’t believe they’ll have to keep his blindfold on to film on Chanyeol’s account since Baekhyun is keeping their relationship a secret.

The last thing he registers is Chanyeol saying goodbye to the camera before sleep takes over.

♡

Baekhyun’s resolution to continue sleeping in the warm embrace gets shaken off by the pressure against his bladder, like a heartbeat, urging him to get up _._

He keeps telling himself he’ll go in a minute, that maybe he can find a comfortable position to fall asleep again without having to get up but the more he moves, the more he feels the _urgent_ need to get up.

The only reaction Chanyeol gives him is a tired moan, his brows furrowing as he rearranges his limbs on the bed, turning to lie on his back.

Baekhyun takes just a minute to look at him like that. To look at the way his chest heaves and the way his nose scrunches every now and then. Baekhyun ignores his bladder in favor of staring at Chanyeol’s tattoo, at the feathers wrapping around his neck where his Phoenix ends.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, their last scene together replays as Baekhyun flushes the toilet. It’s a little blurry, but he knows very well Chanyeol won’t let it go without a discussion so he pushes back how whorish he was acting in favor of exiting the bathroom.

On the bed, Chanyeol has his face pressed to the pillow and a hand holding out his phone, the light from the device looking like it’s bothering him every bit.

“Did I wake you?”

“Hmm.” There’s no bite to his voice. “Kinda glad you did though.”

It’s only then that it registers that he’s still naked and only one look at Chanyeol has the latter understanding, pointing towards the desk chair where another new-looking oversized hoodie is hanging.

“Glad I woke you?” Baekhyun slips it through his head, passing his arms in the soft material.

“You should see this.” Chanyeol tells him, pushing his pillow against the headboard to sit up straight. 

“Are you trending?”

Slipping the phone towards the end of the bed, Chanyeol taps the mattress and ushers Baekhyun closer. “Yeah, but that’s not the point.”

It’s with a pounding heart that Baekhyun places a knee against the mattress, catching Chanyeol’s phone.

“Twitter? What about Twitter is-”

“Scroll up to the first tweet, Baek.”

_Why I think camboy Baekhyun and the new sub in Loey’s video are the same person; A Thread._

“Oh my fucking god.”

“There’s more.” Chanyeol says, arms behind his head, sounding _way_ too amused for the situation.

 _“I don’t know if this thread is 100% legit but the fact that Baekhyun and Loey both revealed to be in a relationship only weeks apart is suspicious as hell-_ ”

Chanyeol looks like he’s trying _very_ hard not to laugh. Baekhyun feels like his heart attack is _imminent._

“How- how did they draw that conclusion? It’s barely been a few _hours_ since your live!”

“There’s more.” And really, there is, because it’s a thread and Baekhyun hasn’t even finished reading the _first_ tweet. “Besides, Baek. You _have_ quite an audience, your name is slowly rising among others. It was only a matter of time before they connected the dots.”

“I mean… that’s not a good enough reason? A lot of people date and-”

“Read the thread. They actually have good points.”

 _-and not only that, but the fact that they’re_ both _keeping their partners’ identities a secret makes it even more suspicious._

As Baekhyun continues reading, he almost has an aneurysm then and there. _“There’s DEFINITELY a mole above his lip, and who else has an upper lip mole on the right side of his face? Baekhyun!”_

Baekhyun looks back at his boyfriend. “How could they even see that when I was _gagged_?”

The thread answers him before Chanyeol does, and it comes in the form of multiple screenshots taken from Chanyeol’s live where his barely apparent mole appears zoomed in pictures, red circles all around it. On the other hand, there are screenshots of Baekhyun’s own lives, where his face is uncovered and well-seen, and where, of course, his mole appears.

“The next _clue_ is going to make you laugh.”

Without asking this time, Baekhyun scrolls to the next tweet and almost drops his phone to the floor.

_Now this took me a little longer to find, but I’m glad I did because it’s a major clue in connecting both Baekhyun & Loey. Have you guys noticed how often we see Baekhyun’s floorboards and the fluffy carpet he’s always on during lives? And how we barely see ANY of Loey’s living place? _

_I think that’s because_ Baekhyun _needs different locations whereas his_ boyfriend _Loey can do it on a bed or in the filming room he has. Pretty sweet of Loey to do that for him._

 _But during today’s live, it seems that this slipped the dungeon master’s mind. If you watched the live, you’ll have noticed that the camera moved a_ little _towards the end where Loey ended the live and right before going to tend to his sub. I managed to take a screenshot (and you can go rewatch the live since Loey keeps them up) and look up exactly 1:50 minutes before it ended. You’ll see the floor for a second and it’s the EXACT fluffy carpet Baekhyun ALWAYS uses during his lives._

Baekhyun decides that his audience is _way_ too smart and attentive and flops on the bed next to his boyfriend, throwing the phone between them. 

“Everything okay?” 

It is. Baekhyun is the one who suggested switching to make content for Chanyeol’s channel and he’s the one who wanted to appear with him. And he knew they’d catch on, sooner or later. It’s not exactly the fact that they caught on that bothers him.

“It’s just… I thought it’d take everyone more time to figure it out.” Pulling the blankets up his thighs, Baekhyun shrugs and returns to the phone. “My fanbase likes me, of course, but my fanbase also likes you. Your fanbase however… I’m not sure about what they feel about me. Guess I thought I’d have more time to prepare for it.”

Without a word, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to sit between his legs, Baekhyun’s back to Chanyeol’s chest. He picks up the phone and places it between Baekhyun’s hands.

“They have no proof right now about either of our identities, and we don’t have to confirm anything until _you_ want to, okay?”

Baekhyun nods but it still seems so scary. Truth is, performing with Chanyeol would not only be an honor because of who he is in the sex work world, but also because he’s his boyfriend.

If there’s something Baekhyun wants, it’s to be with Chanyeol, porn videos or not, and not be judged for it. If he can spare his career being spoken badly about, his name being dragged, he’d really, _really_ , love it.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes, okay.”

“Why don’t we-” Chanyeol starts, unlocking his phone again. “-read the rest of the thread together? It’s pretty funny written _and_ its author seems to be _delighted_ we’re together.”

As Baekhyun scrolls down the thread to get back to the tweet they were on, Chanyeol whispers things in his ear- how he’ll fight the world _and_ his fanbase for Baekhyun, how it doesn’t matter to him who’s happy about it or not, how happy he is to have taken him from behind on his channel- how lucky he is to have him and all sorts of cheesy things that make Baekhyun blush the fuck out. He clicks on the next tweet and _snorts._

 _Do you really want me to believe these are NOT Baekhyun’s nipples? I could recognize them in my_ sleep! _They look the exact same in both pictures; on the left is Baekhyun’s live and on the right is Loey’s live with his mysterious sub!_

“How could they recognise my nipples…”

Sneaking a hand under his oversized hoodie, Chanyeol catches the tender flesh between his fingers. “You have a body worth remembering.”

Baekhyun pays it no attention and tells himself Chanyeol can’t- he _can’t_ be horny right now. But he’s been sweet whispering in his ear and now he’s all but feeling him up. When and why did this happen…

“Okay! Let’s read the next tweet.”

Chanyeol doesn’t take the hand from under his hoodie, nor does he try to hide the obvious growing erection poking against Baekhyun’s lower back. Baekhyun just can’t believe he still has the energy for it.

“Wait- they don’t hurt as much anymore.” He turns to face his _horny_ boyfriend who replies back with just a smile.

“I applied cream on them while you were asleep.”

Their last scene suddenly comes back to mind- and it’s not without a rush of heat settling on his cheeks that he speaks again. “I must’ve fallen asleep before…”

Chanyeol kisses his warm cheek, not even teasing him for the blush or the way he averts his eyes because they’re _not in the rush of the moment anymore and Chanyeol you can’t just remind me I was being a whore when we’re out of the bedroom_ vibe _because that should just stay for the bedroom!_

“I cleaned you up from my cum and the red lipstick on your torso too.” His hand moves from Baekhyun’s nipple to where _DADDY’S PROPERTY_ was smudged in bold red lipstick, fingers trailing in their path up until Baekhyun’s neck. “Washed your neck too after the collar because you did sweat a little in it.”

This is normal. This is Chanyeol taking care of Baekhyun after a scene and this is something Chanyeol _always_ does, whether Baekhyun is unconscious (asleep, like always, unable to stay awake to receive aftercare or awake, in the very rare times he manages to) or not, and yet, it always, _always_ , does something to his heart.

Chanyeol dirties him and plays with his body the way he sees it fit, fills him with cum or comes all over him, makes him sweat, restrains him, pulls his hair and makes him come untouched every single time. But he’s also the one who patches him up right after, tending to every bit of his body he played and dirtied in his way.

It’s normal. It’s what a dom _must_ do. It’s something Chanyeol takes very seriously- it’s a necessity whether Baekhyun is awake or not to receive it. And yet it still fills Baekhyun’s heart with something warm and unexplainable.

“Just didn’t get to talk with you about the scene. You used your safeword and I wanna make sure of everything else with you.”

“I’m alright.” Baekhyun mumbles, turning his attention back to the phone. “I liked everything about it even if it was making me nervous to film with you for your channel.”

“And the clamps?” Chanyeol insists, nuzzling Baekhyun’s neck. 

“I like them.” He answers in an even smaller voice, pretending to care about the phone when all he wants is to turn back and sit on Chanyeol’s dick and be a good whore for him. “Just didn’t like the pulling, that’s all. I’m okay with using them in another scene, but just leave them on me without pulling if it’s alright with you?”

“Of course it’s alright with me.” The older says, kissing right behind Baekhyun’s ear. “Clamps are only for decoration on your nipples, that’s noted. Anything else you didn’t like?”

Baekhyun takes a moment to think, although not very clearly because Chanyeol’s hands have started _wandering_ very close to his thighs and his naked bottom. He’s fully hard against Baekhyun and Baekhyun just can’t seem to understand what brought this on- he can’t say he’s complaining though.

“I liked-” 

Before he can even continue his sentence, Chanyeol’s sneaky hands have lifted his hoodie from where it’s been hiding his ass and one of his palms has wrapped around Baekhyun’s soft dick, a light touch, just to make him spread his legs.

He’s so easy, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol knows him like the back of his hand.

“-everything else.”

And Chanyeol, he’s so damn infuriating, pretending he isn’t reaching for the lube bottle by their nightstand to pour it over his fingers, sinking inside Baekhyun while he tells him to continue reading the thread.

 _“Not- not to be me but y’all look, Baekhyun’s thighs look exactly like Loey’s sub’s. He even has that scar on his right thigh from when he fell from a tree when he was 5_ \- Chanyeol _._ ”

Chanyeol has four fingers inside him and his very own dick pulled out from his grey sweatpants and flush against Baekhyun’s back, erect and clearly demanding attention.

The blankets are thrown open and the only thing Baekhyun manages to see is thick fingers warming him up. “Chanyeol, do you-”

“Continue reading the thread, babe. We wanted to read it all.”

The phone shakes between his hands when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and starts spreading lube all over himself, ready to sink into Baekhyun, but he reads as he’s told.

“And isn’t it suspicious how Baekhyun’s mysterious new boyfriend is never showing-”

The very little strength he has left is used to grip the arm Chanyeol is using to pull Baekhyun over his lap- and his dick, when Baekhyun sees that in the moment Chanyeol distracted him with the thread, the TV was turned on, and what’s _on it_ is making Baekhyun’s blood drain from his face.

Chanyeol kisses an already shaking Baekhyun and places him how he wants him to be, still awaiting to penetrate him.

“Not in the mood, baby?” He dares ask like he’s not slapping his dick against Baekhyun’s already loose hole. “You’re pretty responsive though…”

“I am- but don’t play the tapes. Just- please- it’s so embarrassing.”

He slips inside Baekhyun with no further resistance, hand travelling all the way up to Baekhyun’s throat where he wraps his fingers securely and squeezes even in the slightest. “Why? You’ve always been a whore, sweetheart. Now’s not the time to play shy.”

_“It’s embarrassing…”_

“I know you’re self-aware and conscious, but I still wanna watch this while I fuck you. I want you to watch yourself- want you to see how blissed out I make you. I’ve seen you all over, Baekhyun. Let me watch you again.” Another breath passes, stillness in the room, before Chanyeol presses against his ear again.

_“Tell me. Are you only embarrassed about it, or would it genuinely make you uncomfortable to the point you consider it a hard limit?”_

There _is_ a difference. 

Baekhyun knows there is- it’s not a hard limit like needles or scat play are, for example, but he knows he’ll die from embarrassment before they can finish fucking and watching it. Is it even a limit? Probably not. Will Baekhyun die of embarrassment if they watch it? Yes.

But does that mean he shouldn’t even give it a chance? Chanyeol’s throbbing hard inside him, hot and warm and ready to dominate the fuck out of him, so ready to fuck him and reduce him to the slut he truly is at heart, so could he give it a try?

Chanyeol’s already tried things solely for Baekhyun’s sake, only to try it out.

If Chanyeol’s dick wants to try it so badly, could he indulge his boyfriend this once and trust, as always, that if it goes to hell, Baekhyun can safeword his way out of it?

He can. Of course he can.

Why is he so against it that he’s reacting this strongly? He’s self-conscious? Baekhyun sure fucking is, but apparently, it makes Chanyeol want to fuck the life out of him, so he tells him _Yes_ but that he might have to safeword out of it if he’s too embarrassed to enjoy it.

Before Baekhyun can utter another word, Chanyeol presses a single button on the remote control and the first time Chanyeol ever fisted him during a live starts playing, loud and clear. The television is huge and Chanyeol’s not lowering the volume, each and every single one of Baekhyun’s ragged breaths caught on camera.

 _This_ is why he wanted to stop Chanyeol. Baekhyun would rather die(of awkwardness) than rewatch _himself_ getting fucked _while_ Chanyeol sits and watches with him _while_ Chanyeol is inside him.

“You- you rewatch these?” Baekhyun asks, shuddering in his lap. “Why would you rewatch these…” 

Chanyeol starts moving inside him, slow thrusts, deep enough to hit as deep as he can inside him. “It’s just you and me. What is there to be embarrassed about? I’ve already seen it all- I recorded it, remember?” With one last slap to the side of Baekhyun’s thigh, Chanyeol tells him to work his legs and ride his cock.

“Keep your eyes on the TV. I want you to watch.”

It’s evident from the way he even rides Chanyeol that he doesn’t have the strength to do it- not now, and generally, he’s never been one to enjoy doing the work, rather preferring lying back and being taken. 

When Chanyeol takes matters into his hands, Baekhyun wants to cry from the humiliation.

There’s a palm wrapped around his throat, gluing him to Chanyeol’s body but making sure his head is where it should be to watch what he wants him to see. Instead of Baekhyun moving his hips, Chanyeol thrusts up in him, filling him repeatedly until the _actual_ fisting part begins on the television where’s he was no longer just pushing him down on a dildo with a hand in his hair, but he was pushing him down on his fist.

_“I’m his whore- Ah, ah, he’s fisting me right now!”_

Baekhyun’s eyes close on reflex, his cunt tightening around Chanyeol in reaction but Chanyeol knows him well, too well, which is why he’s set up this entire thing, which is why he whispers in Baekhyun’s ear to open his eyes and watch.

_“You’re my good slut, aren’t you? Look at how well you took it from behind. Look at how messy you got for me, Baekhyun. Look at how fucking pretty you are for me. I want you to see it the way I always see you.”_

Chanyeol inside him, in his ear, his own moans coming from the video, Baekhyun is beyond mortified- and so so fucking hot for it. There’s nothing like being held in his ground by Chanyeol and having Chanyeol doing things to him.

He doesn’t know how he’ll ever face Chanyeol without feeling embarrassed, but Chanyeol’s so goddamn hard inside him, he’s so into it, his grip on Baekhyun is so tight, and it makes Baekhyun think perhaps he’s wanted this for a long time.

_“You’re my whore, aren’t you? Showed everyone your pretty little cunt and told them what I do with it- fuck, Baekhyun. Look at that. Fucking look at you.”_

There’s nothing else to do but take Chanyeol’s thrusts and keep his eyes on the TV- Chanyeol’s still pouring lube over his entire hand and rubbing it with the other, making his way back inside Baekhyun’s body with ease Baekhyun’s never seen.

_“Remember when you took my fist in front of them all?”_

Chanyeol hasn’t let go of his hold on Baekhyun’s throat, nor the arm flung over his stomach to keep him right where he wants him, and it just now hits Baekhyun how much Chanyeol wanted this.

Don’t get him wrong. Chanyeol is always horny when they have sex, when they prepare scenes, he always is. He fucks Baekhyun with a passion he could only have from being both attracted and in love with him.

But today… this? 

He’s never seen Chanyeol this rough, this aggressive, this excited. Chanyeol dominates him and uses him like Baekhyun asks him to, but today, this time, it seems like Chanyeol’s just _taking_ what he wants.

With Baekhyun pinned and unable to move, he just keeps thrusting inside him with all his forces, as if the intent was to solely bruise and hurt him and empty his balls inside Baekhyun, whispering dirty filthy things in his ear just to feed his humiliation kink.

It’s as if watching themselves having sex has unlocked things Baekhyun never knew about Chanyeol.

Yes, Chanyeol is kinky, and yes Chanyeol likes roughing up Baekhyun and playing with him, but this… this has not been seen before.

For a moment, all Baekhyun can think about is how much he likes this aggressive side of Chanyeol and the next, his whorish moans on the TV have him flushing red again.

_“Look at you, so obedient, so pretty when you do what you were born for. You were born to sit on my cock, you know that?_

_Just to take cock like that, Baekhyun. You were born for that- for me to play with you and for nothing else._

_Look at you on all fours on the floor, Baekhyun. Fuck, that was filthy. On all fours dressed like the whore I know you are, getting fisted and crying for more._

_Look at yourself, Baekhyun.”_

And as if he couldn’t get more red in the face, another scene starts.

_“He’s- he’s so good to me- always spreading my legs, always making me kneel-”_

“So good to you, am I not?”

The tape plays in the background as Chanyeol focuses back on the man in his lap, pulling his hair to tilt his head and take a good look at his face.

“What am I, Baekhyun?”

“Always so good to me, Sir.”

He’s still moaning on the TV, there’s still an aching cock waiting to drill inside him, a tight grip around his body like he’d ever want to escape Chanyeol and a man expecting answers, expecting to play and dominate him like he always does, expecting Baekhyun to be the slut he always is in bed, to ask for more, to take as much as Chanyeol gives.

“Open your mouth.”

Baekhyun knows what’s coming and yet his dick still twitches when Chanyeol spits in his mouth, when Chanyeol tells him to swallow _because Baekhyun is to swallow these things, just like his cum._

It’s like a switch, on and off, and one moment he’s all about spitting in Baekhyun’s mouth and slut shaming him and the next he has his mouth on Baekhyun’s, kissing him aggressively.

One moment Chanyeol’s tongue is shoved inside his mouth and the next, Chanyeol has pulled his dick out of Baekhyun’s body and manhandled him on all fours, head facing the television.

“We’re going to play another tape, now. Remember when I had you fisted on the bed the week after that? I’m going to play that and take you from behind.”

This one tape is even _worse._ It’s a closeup on Baekhyun’s ass and on the fist being swallowed up inside his body, it’s so close and zoomed in and Baekhyun looks so blissed out he can’t _bear_ to look at his face without looking away. Bless Chanyeol’s heart because he seems to know these things so the moment he slides back inside Baekhyun, he pulls him by the hair and makes sure his eyes are open and _focused_ on the TV.

As if things couldn’t get more embarrassing, Baekhyun’s dick starts leaking against the mattress the more they progress into the short video, this time unable to take his eyes away by just how _out of his mind_ he seems- by how big Chanyeol’s fist is and just how easily he takes it.

Chanyeol is relentless, and Baekhyun is starting to sweat and to get sensitive, but Chanyeol is hearing no plea from him.

“Clench your cunt.”

He’s still _so_ sensitive and yet he tries, only to earn himself a spank.

“Clench like you do when you’re fucking excited, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pushes his head against the mattress and clenches, sobbing because _he’s so fucking sensitive and Chanyeol’s using that against him._

“That’s it, baby. I don’t want it loose on my dick so keep it that way.”

Baekhyun knows _very_ well deep down that Chanyeol is only speaking in the boundaries a scene offers and that he would never say that about him- his body- especially not when _he’s_ the one making Baekhyun loose all the time with his fist and his cock.

 _“Ah, look at you.”_ Chanyeol says from behind him, hand still in his hair. _“You take my fist so well. Maybe I should fist you right now, remind you what it feels like as you’re watching it.”_

As much fun as that is, Baekhyun is still extremely sensitive down there and he can’t bear something bigger than a cock inside him right now. “Sir- I’m- it’s too sensitive. I can’t take a fist right now.”

Chanyeol doesn’t question his abilities to decide on things like how much he can take, and respects the decision, continuing to fuck him with his cock.

Instead, Chanyeol pulls his dick out of him and let’s the length rest between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, sliding it back and forth without pushing in. 

The mattress dips behind Baekhyun and before he can even understand what’s happening, Chanyeol is standing at the foot of the bed, ushering him to crawl closer to him. He has his cock heavy in a hand, and Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told what to do to open his mouth and take it.

It’s not a long business this time, Chanyeol already having fucked the tension off his dick in Baekhyun’s ass, pounding him to release his balls, so it’s no surprise when Chanyeol pulls out of Baekhyun’s mouth, lets go of the hand in his hair and strokes himself a couple times.

“ _In position to receive.”_

Baekhyun doesn’t even need to hear that go get into position, but he doesn’t comment on it, simply kneels correctly and straightens his back, palms against his thighs and mouth open expecting the load.

Just when he’s waiting for it, Chanyeol grabs the base of his cock and tightens his grip around it, stopping himself from finally orgasming.

He walks back to the bed, sits against the headboard and taps his lap. Baekhyun crawls back to him, lets himself be manhandled in place and tries his best not to think about how hot Chanyeol’s ragged breaths are against his neck.

“Sir, why didn’t you come on my face?”

Chanyeol’s palm wraps around Baekhyun’s sensitive dick and he doesn’t even need to spit in his hand to start to jerk off Baekhyun, his precum making a mess out of everything already.

“I will at the end. You should come first.”

It’s not out of gratitude, that he knows as much. Although Baekhyun usually comes first because Chanyeol can hold out for longer, Chanyeol never delays himself in a scene like that.

“I’d be too tired to make you sit and watch the last scene with a hand over your dick, Baekhyunnie.”

At the slightest touch, Baekhyun _knows_ it won’t take long for him to orgasm. There is only so much someone can take without busting a nut, after all.

Chanyeol’s still whispering dirty things in his ear, his mouth latched on Baekhyun’s neck like a predator on its prey- aggressive and wet and with all the intent to bruise him.

And Baekhyun? He’s too tired to even be embarrassed about the tapes anymore, too tired to feel self-conscious about how he looks in the new tape- gagged and blindfolded and restrained- collared, nipple clamps on and _DADDY’S PROPERTY_ smudged over his torso.

He sounds like a whore, surely looks like one, and Chanyeol’s still so excited about watching this with him, but Baekhyun’s only thoughts are about the hand wrapped around him.

One should never rush Chanyeol because Chanyeol simply _never_ complies- if he wants Baekhyun to find his release, then he’ll make sure of it. If he doesn’t, then no amount of begging will help.

The moment he’s close to the point his thighs shake, he brings Chanyeol’s free hand to wrap around his neck and Chanyeol can’t comply any happier, choking him just seconds before his hand gets dirtied with Baekhyun’s release.

The rest is a blurry memory- how Chanyeol manages to move him, to come on his face as promised, to feed him what’s falling down his neck and cheeks, Baekhyun has no idea. 

All he remembers is the loud TV moans and Chanyeol’s reassuring voice somewhere in the background before he gives in to the sweetest aftermath he has ever known.

♡

Disorientation is the _only_ thing Baekhyun feels when he wakes up- it’s still dark outside but he can’t tell the hour. He doesn’t remember showering or brushing his teeth and now he feels _yucky._

Chanyeol, bless this man, is like a magnet. Every time Baekhyun moves, he follows whether asleep or awake.

“God, you pass out so easily after sex.”

“You’re up?”

Opening his eyes, Chanyeol shoots him an annoyed smile. “You’ve been out for barely half an hour, I _just_ lied down after cleaning up everything- why’d you wake up?” He whines some more, tightening his grip around the smaller. “Let’s just go back to sleep- I need sleep too.”

Slipping away, Baekhyun grabs a fresh hoodie from the drawers and is just about to go to the master bedroom’s bathroom when Chanyeol calls for him again, saying it’s _important_.

“How do you feel?”

Ah, the ultimate question. If Chanyeol dares ask-

“About the fact that I played the tapes?”

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun suddenly feels the need to cover himself with the towel he leaves in his bedroom for the bath. “I was wishing you’d never bring it up again and we can only think about it when we’re horny enough to… you know, do what we _did_.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Look! It just makes me shy- that’s all. It does and it’s embarrassing but I don’t hate it because well you… seemed to quite enjoy it. And it’s not as bad anymore.”

Chanyeol nods, brows still furrowed. “I just don’t get the difference between when we have sex and you’re fine and when it’s something we watch together.”

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Baekhyun tightens the towel around his body, starting to feel cold.”It’s just that… when it’s just sex, there’s no need to look back at it. When it’s recorded and we watch it _together_ , it makes me feel? Self-conscious about all my reactions and the sounds I make and what I say and it’s just- I know that tons of people watch me and what I do and I know you do sometimes to edit videos for me but you don’t do it when I’m _right there_. That’s the difference.”

While Chanyeol seems to digest the information, Baekhyun thinks about getting ready to shower again but alas, his boyfriend is _nowhere_ near done ending this conversation.

“So you’re self-conscious when it’s recorded and the both of us watch it together?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Is that… something you’d be willing to try again to feel more comfortable with me?”

How it happens, Baekhyun doesn’t know but one moment he’s far away and the next he’s sitting naked in Chanyeol’s lap suddenly feeling soft and _sensitive_.

“We tried it once for fun, but that doesn’t mean we _have_ to continue doing it. I just… I want you to feel better about it because I genuinely love watching you.”

Baekhyun lazily ties his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and rests his face on his shoulder, letting go of his weight on him. “I’ve never seen you go _this_ feral if I’m being honest. You were so? Horny and rough. Like seriously, you’ve never been like that with any kink we’ve tried.”

Returning the action, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s back. “Yeah, it really got me hot. I wanted to try that for a while- the opportunity just never came.”

With another silence upon them, Baekhyun just enjoys the mood, basking in the sweet, _sweet_ aftermath and the comfort of being held.

“I’m really happy you tried it with me today. I do like watching you on tape, but when you’re also there with me, it just does something to my brains.”

Taking a chance, Baekhyun decides to face him. “Why’s- why is it _that_ hot for you?”

“ _You._ Because you look so fucking good and in angles I’ve never had the chance to see when we fuck and it’s like- _fuck_ , you just look so good and it’s on tape so I can just rewatch it any time.” He sounds so fond Baekhyun feels just the slightest bad. “You have no idea how enticing you are.”

Before he can answer again, Chanyeol adds to it. “But we don’t have to, of course not. If today wasn’t pleasant and something you don’t wanna experiment with ever again, then we won’t and I promise you I won’t hold it against you.”

Since Baekhyun is a whore- truthfully one, but also an attention one, since he’s a whore for praise coming from Chanyeol specifically, it boosts his ego just a little, his confidence is through the roof and he can’t wipe the stupid smile off his face.

“You talking about me like that… it does a lot to my brain, you know?”

“I sure hope it does.”

Chanyeol’s snort sounds so sweet and Baekhyun just wants to take his words and swallow them whole, indulge him, indulge them, and stop feeling so self-conscious about this thing because Chanyeol absolutely _loves_ watching how he fucks him.

“We can try it again… but if I stop looking at you for the next week, don’t ask me why. Just leave me be embarrassed about the things I do when I’m horny out of my mind.”

One thing leads to another- through Chanyeol’s absolute _excitement_ \- and the next thing he knows, they’re both lying down in bed like the lazy asses they are.

“Anything else?” The older asks, playing with Baekhyun’s knuckles.

“Honestly, you going feral was _very_ nice for my hole. You can go feral anytime you want, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun loses the determination he had to get out of bed and shower and not even his argument about how _I still have your cum inside me no matter how well you cleaned me up_ could make him move a bone in the end.

Chanyeol’s comforting embrace wins over the shower Chanyeol promises they’ll take in the morning.

_“Chanyeol.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I love you so much.”_

It takes the dungeon master exactly three seconds to catch Baekhyun’s lips in a lock, saying it between kisses, hands all over his face, bringing Baekhyun’s body to lie on top of his. _“I love you too. So fucking much Baekhyun.”_

It’s late into the night and right before they fall asleep, Chanyeol has Baekhyun lying his head against his arm, tucked against his body, when he breaks the peaceful silence.

“I have the best idea for when we reveal each other’s identities.”

Baekhyun’s hum is a sleepy one, but it is one nonetheless. 

“How about we record tons of scenes together without hiding, totally being out with both our faces, make a collection, and announce it when we tell everyone?”

_“So you’re saying we’d be making more money too?”_

“Yeah! Can you imagine how many times it’ll be bought? We should start thinking about prices and themes and-”

Unfortunately, Baekhyun falls asleep before Chanyeol can finish explaining his idea.

But he doesn’t before muttering a sleepy _“I’m in.”_

  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  



End file.
